


Где твое сердце?

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Is Fun, Soulmates, Thriller, hell lotta love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: Вторая половинка… Люди слишком уж носятся с мечтой найти свою «половинку».





	Где твое сердце?

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование ведется в двух временных отрезках. Об их смене подскажут разделители.

— И вот я ему говорю... Охренеть!

— От чего?

— Ты только не оборачивайся.

«BACON HILLS»*, классическая американская закусочная в Бикон-Хиллз, была очень популярна и почти всегда забита до отказа. Яичница с хрустящими ломтиками бекона, картошка фри, закрученная идеальными спиральками, дымящиеся горячие пироги с десятью разными начинками и густые молочные коктейли с тремя-четырьмя порциями сиропа — любого, какого захочешь, — ледяные, в запотевшем высоком стакане. С трубочкой. Стайлз со Скоттом ходили сюда с детства и столик в дальнем углу считали своим. Даже будучи в одном семестре от выпуска из колледжа, они не изменили себе и, приехав к родителям на каникулы, тут же назначили встречу в любимой забегаловке. Здесь они будто возвращались в детство, окруженные знакомыми лицами и окутанные незабываемыми ароматами. Но со звоном колокольчика в дверях появился некто новый, хотя... нет.

— Это же Дерек Хейл!

— Кто?

— Хейл, Дерек, — Стайлз смотрел Скотту за плечо и не верил тому, что видел. А картина перед его глазами была, прямо сказать, дивно хороша.

Дерека Стайлз помнил той тусклой памятью, когда среди дымки ускользающих воспоминаний то тут, то там всплывали яркие картинки, незабываемые мгновения короткой еще жизни — и оттого они казались еще значимее. Мама, Скотт, Лидия, домашний питон, прогулки в лесу, сломанная рука, мама, короткий ежик волос, украденный виски, одичавший альфа, укушенный Скотт, школьные друзья, школьные враги, первая любовь и первый секс, лакросс, Скотт... Среди калейдоскопа как ярких, так и тусклых моментов Дерек оставался популярным старшеклассником, рано созревшим и влюблявшим в себя одной уверенной улыбкой. Стайлз был еще в средней школе, когда Дерек вопреки родителям сбежал в Нью-Йорк с Пейдж Красикева, оставив Бикон-Хиллз перемывать юной паре кости. Большинство считали их побег подростковой выходкой, кто-то видел в них Ромео и Джульетту, Талия Хейл была в ярости, Красикевы сохраняли удивительное спокойствие. Стайлз знал все это — и много другого мусора — из городских пересудов и трепа в раздевалке. Сам он в то время был влюблен в Лидию, но глаза-то у него были, а Дерека в коридорах не заметить было нельзя. Вот только Хейл исчез с глаз долой, и Стайлз забыл о нем в веренице уроков, неловких школьных отношений, экспериментов в колледже и нескончаемых попыток не искать свою пару. И вот, этим предрождественским утром Дерек Хейл со звоном явился в Бикон-Хиллз, будто не уезжал отсюда на долгие десять лет.

— Один латте, два капучино с корицей, «Имбирный пряник», мокко и какао с зефирками. И двойной эспрессо, пожалуйста, — голос Дерека оказался мягче его внешности, заострившейся под стать его волчьей сути. Но заказ он делал словно для...

— Чувак, это же заказ для станции, — многие годы Скотт и Стайлз без дела околачивались на работе у шерифа Стилински, а потому нещадно эксплуатировались и за условные два бакса на двоих бегали за кофе. Стандарты не менялись годами, но из чужих уст слышать привычный заказ было... дико.

— Слышал, — ответил Стайлз, прищурившись. — Поверить не могу, но, кажется, я знаю, в чем дело.

— И что это значит? — нетерпеливо спросил Скотт, уже в открытую пялясь на Хейла, непринужденно облокотившегося на стойку в ожидании кофе.

— Это значит, Скотти, что после сегодняшних зефирок отцу еще неделю будет перепадать только вегетарианский сэндвич с тофу и пустой зеленый чай.

— А...

— А Дерек Хейл, кажется, теперь работает помощником шерифа в Бикон-Хиллз.

___________________________  
* «Холмы бекона» (англ.)

[ ](http://i1.imageban.ru/out/2018/02/21/01cb07777bdbaff241dc98ab50696fba.jpg)

До встречи с Пейдж Дерек, как ему казалось, и не жил вовсе. Громкое заявление для школьника, но какое значение это имеет в пятнадцать лет? Дерек был влюблен — взаимно и по-подростковому страстно. После ссоры из-за баскетбола, с которой начался их бурный роман, каждую свободную минуту они старались проводить вместе. Дома Лора и Чарли сыпали ехидными комментариями, Кора морщила курносый нос, а мама предупреждала о разбитом сердце. И давала деньги и ключи от машины, чтобы Дерек мог возить Пейдж в кино. Иногда они даже действительно туда доезжали.

Уехать после школы в Нью-Йорк предложила Пейдж. У Красикевых в «Большом яблоке» жили близкие родственники, а полицейская академия могла предложить все, чего им хотелось. Дереку хотелось защищать невинных от сверхъестественной преступности, а Пейдж всегда отлично стреляла из отцовских ружей. И поскольку им было по девятнадцать, собрать чемоданы и махнуть в закат на той же самой машине, (потому что поездка через всю страну казалась безумно романтичной), было вопросом одной ночи. Дерек думал, что никогда не вернется в Бикон-Хиллз.

— Вот и мой сын, — поздоровался со Стайлзом шериф Стилински, не отрываясь от бумаг и «незаметно» задвигая ногой в угол мусорную корзину с коробкой из-под пончиков. Стайлз сделал вид, что не увидел, и плюхнулся на диван, закидывая руки на спинку и широко разводя колени. — Как там Скотт?

— Готовится к стажировке, говорит, собаки его слушаются.

— Еще бы. Его слушается даже Эрика...

— Эрика? Его? Я тебя умоляю! — фыркнул Стайлз и уставился в потолок. — Какие тут новости?

— Хочешь услышать что-то конкретное? — Стайлз вздернул бровь, а шериф лишь пожал плечами. — Да, в общем-то, тихий год. Вы ведь в колледже.

Стайлз запрокинул голову и загоготал. Наконец-то он мог посмеяться над этой шуткой, а не кривить кислую мину. Да уж, проблем у департамента шерифа из-за их буйной компании в свое время хватало. Даже когда они разъехались после школы, шерифу и его помощникам приходилось то и дело вступать в схватку с бушевавшей нечистью. Только на втором курсе им удалось найти нужное заклинание и «запечатать» Неметон. Сверхъестественное дерьмо поутихло, а редкие гастролеры обычно тушевались, если не перед силами правопорядка, то уж точно — перед Талией Хейл.

— А может, о ком-то конкретном? — отсмеявшись, уточнил Стайлз.

— Я так понимаю, вы уже встретились.

— Условно говоря. Как ты мог мне не сказать? — настала очередь шерифа скептически выгибать бровь. — Обо всем приходится узнавать из третьих рук.

— Стайлз, Дерек переехал к нам недавно, под давлением особых обстоятельств, — Стайлз фыркнул, но под тяжелым взглядом отца притих. — И ты меня извини, но я не вижу причин, по которым я должен был отчитываться перед тобой о его найме.

Стайлз поднял глаза и со всей серьезностью уставился на шерифа, без улыбки глядевшего на Стайлза в ответ.

— Кроме того, — продолжил шериф, — к службе он приступает с понедельника, а пока что…

— … травит шерифа какао, — закончил за него Стайлз.

— Эй, юноша, — шериф подался вперед, наставив на Стайлза палец.

— Шериф, разрешите, — с дежурным стуком дверь распахнулась, и в кабинете появился тот самый Хейл, что «приступал с понедельника», но по какой-то причине уже маячил на станции. В неприлично шедшей ему униформе. Он очевидно хотел что-то сказать, но, заметив Стайлза, запнулся, резко втянул воздух носом, и под его хваткой застонала и треснула дверная ручка.

Стайлз удивленно распахнул глаза, на что в груди у Дерека зарокотал непроизвольный рык.

— Ты что-то хотел, Хейл? — задал ему вопрос шериф, и это разорвало секундное замешательство.

— Извините, — ответил Дерек, переводя на него взгляд и осторожно разжимая пальцы. — Зайду попозже.

И бросив на Стайлза еще один нечитаемый взгляд, он вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой злосчастную дверь.

— Что это с ним? — глядя ему вслед, рассеянно пробубнил шериф.

— Понятия не имею, — задумчиво произнес Стайлз, пережевывая случившееся. И, сморгнув наваждение, уже внимательнее посмотрел на отца. — Так что там насчет пончиков?

Жизнь в Нью-Йорке казалась Дереку сказкой. Поступление в колледж не стало проблемой: Пейдж, как лучшую ученицу и призера музыкальных конкурсов, приглашали на стипендиальное обучение сразу нескольких вузов, а Дерек, к счастью, мог потратить на колледж свой собственный фонд. Сменив гнев на милость, Талия сняла для блудного сына скромную уютную квартирку, которая стала для них с Пейдж всем миром между учебой и подработками в местных забегаловках и на псином выгуле. По выходным они гуляли в Центральном парке, а в наступившие осенние холода скитались по китайским ресторанчикам и крошечным кофейням.

После трех лет бурной студенческой жизни Дерек вышел из колледжа бакалавром иберо-романских языков, а Пейдж получила диплом историка-искусствоведа. Лето усиленных тренировок, и их приняли на вожделенную учебу в Полицейскую академию Нью-Йорка. Дереку пришлось постараться, непростой характер, отягченный оборотнической сущностью, был его бедой, а приемная комиссия обычно разворачивала проблемных кандидатов еще на пороге. Но Дерек был упорным, близость Пейдж уравновешивала его, и после множества тестов и испытаний он, наконец, явился перед приемной комиссией полностью подготовленным и спокойным как швейцарская баньши.

Пейдж же прошла без проблем и оказалась прирожденным копом, образцовым курсантом, Дерек считал за честь просто стоять рядом с ней. В свою очередь, Дерека дрессировали быть идеальной «ищейкой». Поначалу, всех оборотней такое прозвище напрягало до кровавых схваток в раздевалках и столовой, но вскоре оно уже воспринималось как должное, а к выпуску его носили с гордостью. Салагам об этом было негласно запрещено рассказывать — новобранцы должны были пройти сквозь собственные огонь, воду и серебряные трубы и к выпуску стать достойными «ищейками». Двадцать восемь недель, семь долгих месяцев длилась учеба, к последним дням казавшаяся одним мгновением. Кто-то уходил сам, кого-то вышибали за дисциплину и непригодность. Пейдж, стремившаяся к идеалу, нуждалась в якоре не меньше любого оборотня, и тогда наступала очередь Дерека быть ей плечом и громоотводом. И он был готов ко всему.

Ведь только с Пейдж Дерек собирался провести всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Привет, пап!

— Ты доехал?

— Да, даже разгрузился и заказал пиццу.

— Последний рывок, сын.

— Да уж. Наслаждайся, пока можешь. Как приду работать в участок, не видать тебе больше пончиков.

— Это мы еще посмотрим. Кто сказал, что тебя вообще возьмут?

— У меня все на мази с главным.

Вторая половинка… Дерек всегда считал, что люди слишком уж носятся с мечтой найти свою «половинку». Столько фильмов, столько книг и песен было создано, только чтобы рассказать людям, как это прекрасно и удивительно — встретиться с кем-то, предназначенным только для тебя. Мало в каких песнях и инди-фильмах говорили, что твоя половинка может жить на другом краю света или, например, быть лет на двадцать старше тебя... и жить на другом краю света. Или еще не родиться. Или умереть. Конечно, «сверхспособным» и тут повезло больше, согласно мнению обычных людей. Всю жизнь оборотней сопровождал образ их «половинки»: цвет глаз, аромат волос, звук голоса, какие-то исключительные особенности, с которыми найти свою пару было проще. И все же можно было лихо промахнуться: ну, сколько в мире могло быть, к примеру, длинноволосых блондинок с голубыми глазами и татуировкой бесконечности на запястье? Или рыжих веснушчатых парней с широкими ладонями? Лора перебрала всех «Уизли» в округе, прежде чем уехала в Сан-Франциско и в каком-то захудалом баре откопала там Чарли. Двенадцатилетняя Кора была крайне разочарована, что у Чарли не оказалось дракона, даже самого маленького.

Дерек в свои двенадцать лет видел сны о родинках и смешливых карих глазах, длинных беспокойных пальцах и упрямо вздернутом носе. И так как он играл в баскетбол, а Пейдж репетировала дни напролет, то судьба столкнула их лбами лишь в пятнадцать. Пейдж была несносной задавакой, и он с удовольствием снова и снова «дергал ее за косы». В их встрече не было откровения и узнавания, о котором трубили в романах. А в первом поцелуе — и в первом сексе — не было воспетых фейерверков. Но им было хорошо, без вспышек и звуков фанфар. Они ссорились и мирились, Пейдж надевала наушники, Дерек хлопал дверью, она заваривала ему чай, он укрывал ее пледом. Они были обычными, но они были вместе.

— Стайлз!

— Папа! Скотт! — Стайлз развернулся на пятках и оживленно замахал руками. За условной оградой стояли его родные и держали в руках огромный плакат с его именем, раскрашенным всеми цветами радуги. — Я скучал, — с этими словами он обхватил отца и Скотта и сжал в объятьях.

— И мы скучали, сын, — приглушенно ответил ему в плечо шериф и обнял Стайлза в ответ.

Ну вот и все: небольшие каникулы, а потом служба с отцом. Работа, которую он всегда хотел и к которой готовился с самого детства. Кроме тех лет, когда он серьезно собирался стать Бэтменом. Хотя, чего уж там, разницы особой и не было. В Бикон-Хиллз достаточно было спутаться с оборотнем, быть девственником или совать нос не в свои дела. Куда ни кинь, а Стайлзу было не отвертеться. Теперь оборотней у него была аж целая стая, цветок он свой сорвал всеми известными способами, а совать нос ему теперь было положено по должности. Сразу после каникул.

— Как насчет марафона «Бруклина 9-9»?

Первая неделя прошла в упоенном поедании фастфуда, просмотре любимых киносерий, игре в «Марио Карт» и долгих-долгих часах сна в любое удобное время. Но когда первый голод свободы был, наконец, утолен, а чипсы и «pop-tarts» доедены, Стайлз вывел джип из гаража и поехал закупаться в супермаркете «детоксом». Услышав это, шериф застонал и сбежал на работу под возмущенное: «Я знаю, что Дженнет подкармливает тебя бургерами!».

В среду в обеденное время между рядами овощей прогуливались разве что уставшие мамашки и старушки со стопками скидочных купонов в расшитых ридикюлях. Стайлз лениво складывал в тележку сельдерей и морковку, когда спиной почувствовал чей-то взгляд. Волосы на загривке встали торчком, а вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок. Понадеявшись, что это не начало нового приключения с необходимостью прятать труп, Стайлз сглотнул и обернулся. У прилавка с готовыми салатами стоял Дерек Хейл, скручивающий крышку бутылочке со смузи так, будто хотел свернуть ей горлышко.

— Да в чем проблема-то?

Дерек насупился, не глядя бросил многострадальную бутылочку в корзину и молча покачал головой, будто и не Стайлзу даже. Кинув на него еще один, словно уставший взгляд, Дерек развернулся и скрылся за стеллажом с кошачьим кормом. Но оставшись без его недовольного внимания, Стайлз почувствовал себя будто брошенным. Полгода он не видел Хейла, и все, блять, было хорошо. А теперь он стоял посреди еды, потерянно вглядывался вслед давно ушедшему Дереку и перебирал роившиеся в голове вопросы. Машинально он откусил от морковки «хвостатый» кончик, поморщившись, сплюнул и вернулся в реальный мир.

— Тьфу, блин! Что это, мать твою, значит? — Стайлз подхватил с полки шпинат и пошел за ополаскивателем для рта.

Дерека из магазина к этому времени будто ветром сдуло.

Первое время в участке его пытались звать «Балто» — за упорство и щенячью привязанность к Пейдж. А на первое их совместное задержание даже подарили шлейку. Но дальше нескольких шуток дело не зашло: в участках ценили оборотней и их пары, а доводить вервольфа считалось — да и было — делом рискованным. Поэтому как салаг их просто отправили в патрулирование. На улицах происходило много всякого дерьма, в Нью-Йорке жили шизофреники, которым лень было ехать в Голливуд. Не проходило и недели, чтобы Дерек не срывался из машины в погоню за очередным маньяком или грабителем. Однажды им с Пейдж пришлось семь кварталов рулить за любителем артефактов массового поражения: чей-то канима буквально парализовал работу друидического салона и вынес посох, ударом которого можно было уложить замертво парочку слонов. В другой раз уже сам друид осыпал Дерека рябиновым пеплом, да так, что Пейдж пришлось буквально сдувать с него пылинки, чтобы получить своего напарника обратно. В общем, именно о таких передрягах рассказывают в баре коллегам, которым тоже есть чем поделиться. Так, между патрулированием, подработкой в охране частной школы для сверходаренных и обессиленным, после работы, вытягиванием лап все в той же квартирке, Дерек и Пейдж вели свою спокойную, полную друг другом жизнь.

А потом в их районе начали убивать.

Сначала нашли тело черной девушки, зажатое между мусорными баками. Ее пальцы были обглоданы, грудь рассекали раны от крупных хищных когтей, отсутствовало сердце. Ситуация грозила обернуться скандалом, станцию словно взорвало изнутри – дело кипело, комнаты переполнились серьёзными чинами и не менее серьёзными приказами. К концу дня был найден сожитель погибшей: совершенно седой и еле дышащий от рыданий кицуне. Он не оказал сопротивления, пока его поднимали с исцарапанного им же пола. Он не боролся, пока его везли на допрос и пристегивали наручниками. Он ничего не говорил и, казалось, не понимал даже, что происходило вокруг. Он беззвучно повторял лишь одно слово. В итоге его так и закрыли в камере станции, с именем его погибшей пары на обескровленных потрескавшихся губах. Алиби кицуне подтвердилось к утру: в момент смерти жертвы он стоял за кассой в магазине виниловых пластинок и в одно мгновение под истошный вопль осел на пол, а через минуту сорвался и вылетел за дверь. Консьерж в здании, где они жили, сказал, что кицуне пронесся мимо него смерчем, прыгая через пролеты. По временному промежутку расстояние десяти остановок метро он преодолел за семь минут. Видимо, не найдя своей пары в квартире, кицуне просто перегорел.

Неделю управление полиции безуспешно расследовало убийство, а на утро восьмого дня за несколько домов, на лестничной клетке собственного дома была найдена вторая жертва. Белый парень, студент факультета искусств: рваные раны на лице и груди, выдранный кусок мяса с ягодицы, зияющая пустотой грудная клетка. Мгновенная смерть. И сошедшая с ума ягуарица, в крови и слезах, обнимающая остывший труп. Ее отправили на бессмысленный допрос, труп свезли в морг. Коронеры дали сходное с первой жертвой заключение, ягуарицу оставили в участке под присмотром.

Третий труп, найденный в соседнем районе, забрали службы ФБР.

Стайлз стоял перед зеркалом и не без гордости рассматривал свое отражение. В школе казалось, что надеяться ему было не на что. Но к выпускному он вытянулся, отрастил волосы, раскачал плечи благодаря лакроссу, а довершила дело его неотразимая харизма и первоклассное чувство юмора. Хотя не будь Малия так прямолинейна в своих желаниях, хрен бы ему что обломилось до самого колледжа. А то и дольше.

Так или иначе, в униформе он смотрелся, будто был создан для нее. Он, конечно, не шибко качался, но судя по тому, как ткань растягивалась на плечах, и как его опоясывал ремень, Стайлз был в отличной форме. Он лихо подмигнул отражению, заткнув большие пальцы за пояс, повернулся еще раз и, довольный, поехал на работу. Будущую любимую работу.

Стайлз уже ненавидел свою работу.

— Это шутка?

 

Он стоял в кабинете отца и переводил опешивший взгляд с шерифа на такого же недоумевающего Дерека.

— Ну давай же, скажи, что это розыгрыш в честь первого трудового дня, и я пойду уже составлю компанию Пэрришу.

— Это не розыгрыш, помощник шерифа Стилински…

— «Помощник Стилински» или «шерифа Стилински», потому что звучит, знаешь ли, неоднозначно, — криво ухмыльнулся Стайлз.

— Шериф, если позволите, пусть идет к Пэрришу, — с надеждой предложил Дерек. — Я поработаю с Фернандэс.

— Хейл, Стилински. Вопрос не обсуждается. Дерек, введи его в курс дел и отправь за кофе. Заказ он знает.

— ПАП!

— Здесь я для тебя "шериф" или "сэр", _сынок_. Свободны!

Дерек как образцовый подчиненный молча кивнул и без лишних возражений вышел за дверь, вновь разворачиваясь к Стайлзу, кхм, спиной. Оторвав взгляд от его, кхм, спины, Стайлз с видом оскорбленной невинности глянул на отца.

— Ну вот чего, а?

— Ты недооцениваешь вашу команду, сын. Я — нет.

— Спорим?

— У «Молли» новые тройные бургеры. А теперь — за работу.

И работа пошла. Дерек со всей присущей ему немногословностью эффективно объяснил свою рутину: Стайлзу предстояло разбирать за ним штрафы, выписанные неприлично каллиграфическим почерком, выходить в патрулирование и по необходимости выезжать по вызову. Было видно, что Дерек сдерживался, только вот Стайлз никак не мог вникнуть, отчего. Может, он что-то сотворил, когда они были в школе? Хотя разница-то между ними была лет в шесть, и вряд ли маленькому, пусть и верткому, Стайлзу удалось бы подобраться для шалости к старшему оборотню, окруженному толпой друзей. Так что…

— В чем твоя проблема? — не выдержал Стайлз уже на второй день патрулирования. Они просто ехали по маршруту, прежде чем встать на стоянку в ожидании вызова. Стайлз задавал вопросы и получал скупые ответы, с тем же успехом он мог загуглить или спросить Сири. Она бы даже пошутила разок-другой. Дерек же пялился за окно, то ли высматривая, то ли вынюхивая преступников, отчего Стайлз чувствовал себя зудящей мухой.

Вопрос о личном застал Дерека врасплох, и он, наконец, обратил на Стайлза внимание.

— Я к тому, что раз мы в одной лодке, то мне нужен не механоид, а напарник. Я к тебе спиной поворачиваюсь. Ты прикрываешь мою задницу, а я, уж не обессудь, должен — и буду — прикрывать твою. Но, — Стайлз слегка повернулся к нему и поднял вверх указательный палец, — вряд ли я смогу защитить твой мохнатый зад, если все твое поведение — одна сплошная ж…

— Я неправ, — перебил его Дерек, опустив взгляд и рассматривая собственные ладони.

— А? — на полуслове запнулся Стайлз и, помедлив, припарковался у обочины и развернулся к Дереку уже всем корпусом. Тон его был серьезным, требовавшим особого внимания.

— Ты ни при чем, — чуть хрипло продолжил Дерек, бросив на Стайлза благодарный и виноватый взгляд. — Я переношу на тебя эмоции, к которым ты не имеешь отношения. И я не обещаю, что смогу каждый раз себя останавливать. Я не могу ничего объяснить, но просто помни об этом, ладно?

И, может, Стайлз не понял, в чем все-таки было дело. И, возможно, то любопытство, которое никогда не сулило ему ничего хорошего, заинтересовано шевельнулось в груди. Но сейчас у него был напарник, который только что переборол себя и, похоже, извинился. А Стайлзу нравилось думать, что за все годы битв за Бикон-Хиллз он повзрослел и теперь мог поступиться принципами ради другого человека. Да и ездить с вечно насупленным Дереком в одной машине и дуться на него, как мышь на крупу, в ответ — уж точно ребячество, на службе ненужное никому.

— Ну, ты все равно мохнатая задница, — Дерек закатил глаза, и Стайлз фыркнул со смеху, — но я учту. Буду списывать на внеплановые полнолуния.

«И узнаю, в чем все-таки дело», — подсказал неуемный внутренний голос.

— А сейчас, — он повернул ключ зажигания и выехал на дорогу, — нам нужен примирительный кофе. Пил ли ты, о, мой напарник, фиалковый капучино?

Дерек недоверчиво сморщил нос, и Стайлз понадеялся, что все у них будет хорошо.

— Твою ж мать! — зашипела Пейдж и потянулась к бардачку за пачкой салфеток. По форменным брюкам расплывалось мокрое кофейное пятно. Дерек забрал из ее рук полупустой стаканчик и с ухмылкой допил остатки кофе, — Эй!

— За углом есть «Старбакс».

— Это был кофе из той маленькой итальянской лавки. А не твоя попса.

— А, ну да. Крафтовый, — и под уничижающий взгляд Пейдж продолжил, - вы бы отлично спелись с Питером.

— Он сноб.

— Да что ты?! — в ответ на что о лицо Дерека шмякнулась мокрая салфетка. — Дамы и господа, офицер полиции Красикева. Двадцать шесть. Феноменально играет на виолончели.

— Дурень, — усмехнулась Пейдж и отвернулась, заправляя за ухо выбившиеся волосы. Даже захоти он, Дерек не сдержал бы ответной улыбки. Он потянулся к ней убрать со щеки непослушную прядь, но радио затрещало, и из динамика раздался тревожный голос диспетчера:

«Всем патрульным машинам! Ботанический сад Квинс, вход на Кромлин и Далиа, крики о помощи, предположительно нападение на женщину в парке…»

— Три пять семь, мы в четырех кварталах, выезжаем, — отозвался Дерек, и Пейдж рванула с места, включив сирену. За рулем чаще сидела именно она, поскольку в условиях мегаполиса водила как профессиональный гонщик. Как только Пейдж домчала до сада, Дерек выскочил из еще движущейся машины, она не успела даже толком затормозить. На мгновение он замер у кромки деревьев, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь. Криков слышно не было, но в воздухе висел тонкий запах крови, свежей, смешавшейся с влажной землей и смятой травой. Он припустил по тропе, держась тени и поминутно оглядываясь.

— Я двигаюсь на юго-восток вдоль пешеходной дорожки, — приглушенно пробубнил он в рацию, висевшую на плече. — Пахнет кровью. Ты в жилете?

— Так точно, напарник, — прошелестел в динамике голос Пейдж. За спиной, чуть поодаль, он слышал ее шаги в траве. Она обходила его по другую сторону тропы, прикрывая и осматривая местность с другого угла. — Слышишь что-нибудь?

— Ничего.

— Плохо.

Она была права: ни криков, ни стонов, ни рваного дыхания, только пустая, ночная, мертвая тишина. Дерек двигался, полагаясь на обоняние, и краем глаза следил за Пейдж. Под ее ногами хрустели тонкие веточки и редкие палые листья. Она держала наготове свой пистолет и попеременно крутила головой. В темноте она, конечно, видела гораздо хуже Дерека, но две пары глаз все же лучше, чем одна, да и фонарей в парке было достаточно. Они осторожно продвигались вперед, туда, где запах сгущался, становился вязким, липким. Дерек ускорил шаг, Пейдж, заметив это, последовала за ним.

— Она там, — тихо передал по рации Дерек, махнув рукой в направлении тела. Женщина — сладкий запах крови смешался с ароматом духов — не дышала, сердце ее не билось. Подождав, пока Пейдж поравняется с ним, Дерек тихо указал на деревья, среди которых виднелось светлое пятно. — Пойду в обход.

— Осторожнее, — дотронулась до его плеча Пейдж и двинулась напрямик.

Первый раз они погрызлись через две недели. Стайлз наорал на него за рассеченные раны, которые Дерек заработал, первым забравшись в болото с утопцем. Они выехали на вызов мамаши, чьи малолетние дети, гуляя в лесу, наткнулись на труп в воде — и вот. Хорошо, сами не сунулись. И Дереку вот просто нужно было полезть в зацветшую воду. Дерек орал в ответ, потому что Стайлз пытался прижечь его рану выжимкой из корней аконита, и «он что, совсем сдурел»? Под переругивания они доехали до Дитона, под бурчание Дерека Дитон осмотрел рану и пожал Стайлзу руку, под его самодовольную ухмылку Дерек водрузил на стол Стайлза полдюжины папок с незакрытыми делами вблизи тех самых болот и скрылся в архиве под летевшие ему в спину угрозы и брань. Шериф наблюдал за ними, стоя в двери своего кабинета и недовольно жевал свой домашний тофу-бургер.

— Хорош уже, — через несколько часов на колени Дереку шлепнулся сэндвич с индейкой, чудом пролетев мимо раскрытой папки за май прошедшего года. Адам Панкрац едва избежал трагической участи, спасенный лучшим другом. Он описывал тварь из болота очень поэтично, так, будто она не пыталась его разорвать пополам и сожрать. Было бы жаль запачкать такие показания. Дерек смахнул со страницы мнимые крошки и поднял взгляд. Стайлз стоял над ним, покачивая стаканом с кофе, и дожевывал свой хот-дог. Дерек не переносил вида жующего Стайлза: он набивал рот, он пытался говорить даже сквозь еду, он все время облизывал губы и обсасывал испачканные соусом или соком длинные пальцы. Но Стайлз кормил и его. — Поехали покатаемся.

Протянув Дереку свободную от хот-дога руку, Стайлз развернул кисть ладонью вверх и пошевелил пальцами.

— Стилински, это называется патрулированием, — неодобрительно поправил его Дерек, принимая предложенную руку и подтягиваясь, чтобы встать. В который раз он отметил, что Стайлз был гораздо сильнее, чем хотел казаться.

— А это, — Стайлз очертил его фигуру хот-догом и сморщил нос, — называется занудством. Но это твое коронное, так что пусть будет, — кинул Стайлз уже через плечо, развернувшись к выходу и позвав за собой. Руку он так и не отпустил, и Дерек, прежде, чем разжать пальцы, почувствовал себя нелепо. И тепло.

Вечером, когда темнело и фонари создавали уютную — и опасную — тень под каждым кустом, в обязанности помощников шерифа входило патрулирование всех облюбованных сладкими парочками укромных уголков. Трибуны в школе, лавочки в парке, дерево, причудливо изогнутое ветрами в широкое кресло, закоулок за книжным магазином, в который эти самые парочки не заглядывали ни разу. Иногда кто-то задерживался в школе. Иногда кто-то устраивался на парковке. Хотя всем этим закуткам Стайлз предпочитал «смотровую площадку»: поляна на краю скалы с видом на ночной Бикон-Хиллз. Все знали, что именно туда патрульные приедут непременно, да и ехать через лес до нее было в темноте удовольствием сомнительным, так что почти никто туда не добирался. Только самые отчаянные и самые романтичные.

— Эй, Дерек!

— М?

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что это за сверкающие точки там, наверху?

— Это _не_ светлячки, Стайлз.

— Значит. Все-таки, шары горящего газа, — Стайлз вздохнул с досадой и покрутил регулятор громкости. — Нет в тебе романтики, Дерек.

— Это тебя расстраивает? — Дерек развел колени шире и откинулся затылком на подголовник, глядя на оранжевые огни города.

— Убивает. Но мы можем это исправить, — развернувшись к Дереку, он сжал пальцами ткань его рубашки и потянул ее за край, вытаскивая из-под ремня. — Мы все обязательно исправим. Дай-ка я…

Дереку было жарко, и он не мог понять, почему. Это был не первый труп в их практике. И не в первый раз он оставлял Пейдж одну. Черт возьми, она была лучшим полицейским, чем он сам. Только необъяснимая тревога крутила нервы в тугой узел и опаляла спину. Дерек повел плечами, безуспешно пытаясь избавиться от ощущения неприятно прилипшей к спине футболки. Он слышал, как Пейдж тяжело дышала сквозь защитную маску — запах мертвого тела стыл в воздухе, и даже для ее обоняния это было испытанием. Ступая по прохладной траве, Дерек прислушивался к запахам и звукам, хотя единственное, чего он хотел — рвануть обратно к той поляне и накрыть тело Пейдж своим. Защитить от сладкой вони, желировавшей воздух в красное. Но у них была работа: девушка на поляне была мертва, а другие еще живы. И убийца свободно ходил среди своих будущих жертв.

Дерек уходил по тропе, следуя по брызгам крови будто по хлебным крошкам. На первый взгляд, жертву тащили, но запаха второго человека — или существа — Дерек не различал. Теряя кровь, жертва ползла и ползла сама, пытаясь спастись бегством, считая, что, добравшись до поляны, она выживет. Федералы могли храпеть дальше, сердце у девушки вплоть до ее смерти было на месте. Господи, они были в парке посреди Нью-Йорка. Вокруг едва сгустилась ночь. Она умирала, пока туристы и работники сада вокруг продолжали жить.

— Дерек, — затрещала рация. Голос у Пейдж казался встревоженным, — что-то не так.

— Что у тебя?

— Она… она теплая. Грудь разодрана, горло в лоскуты, крови по колено. Застывшей. Но само тело как будто только…

— Хм, за это время она должна была окоченеть, — Дерек прислушался, но вдалеке учащенно билось лишь сердце Пейдж.

— Именно, — в рации зашуршало, щелкнул металлический замок. — Ищи мобильник: в сумке зарядка, а телефона нет. Криминалисты уже едут.

Дерек машинально кивнул, повел носом и споткнулся. Острый запах альфы прошил воздух тонкой нитью, вытесняя остальные ароматы и заползая в ноздри. В нем переплелись ноты взрослой волчицы, едких трав, легких духов жертвы и ее же крови. Вот оно! Тихий ночной воздух хранил карту запахов со всей их четкостью. Не теряя времени, Дерек взял след и перешел на бег. Среди редевших деревьев ориентироваться было легко, а выглянувшая из-за облаков луна освещала дорогу лучше всех фонарей.

Остановившись у перекрестка трех дорог, Дерек прислушался и рванул вперед, на луг. Только пробежав добрых полпути, он осознал, что волчица сбила его с пути, путая след: запах вильнул в сторону, затянулся петлей и устремился в обратном направлении.

К поляне. К телу. К Пейдж.

Конечно, он не мог вылечить наложением рук занудство Дерека или его невыносимый прагматизм. Зато искры его вполне хватало на то, чтобы, например, пропальпировать укус на заражение. Дитон предупреждал, что на оборотней яд при должном лечении оказывает слабое и кратковременное действие, но Стайлз был известный паникер. Заботливый, беспокойный и не обременявший себя границами личного пространства. Дерек же оказался той еще фиалкой. Он дернулся, не по-волчьи неуклюже ударился коленом о руль и вцепился в запястья Стайлза так, словно тонул. В широко распахнутых глазах читалась нарастающая паника.

— Эм, Дерек? — Стайлз попытался высвободиться из нечеловеческой хватки, но Дерека словно закоротило. — Давай, напарник, отмирай.

Не придумав ничего лучше, Стайлз наклонился и дунул ему в нос. Это привело Дерека в чувство, и он, мотнув головой, наконец отпустил запястья Стайлза. Будто только осознав, что сделал, он обвел Стайлза взглядом, и, нахмурившись самому себе, отвернулся в окно. Стайлз поежился. Видимо, он снова облажался. Дерек сидел молча, с видом поруганной невинности. И ладно бы за дело! Но Стайлз толком ничего и не успел.

— Извини, — Дерек пожал плечами, кивнул и повернул в замке ключ зажигания. Стайлз уселся обратно, обиженный на самого себя-дурака и немного на Дерека — как-никак, а на запястьях стоило ждать интересные синяки. Машина тронулась, поехала задним ходом, и Стайлз попытался насладиться видом ночного города, удалявшегося в лобовом стекле. Растирая запястья, Стайлз не заметил, как Дерек тревожно поглядывал на его руки. Он смотрел в окно, пока гирлянда ночных огней не скрылась из виду. Их дежурство закончилось, Стайлз устроился поудобнее и закрыл глаза. Дерек так и довез его до дома, и только переступив порог Стайлз очнулся: они не закрыли дежурство.

Закрыли. Ссадив Стайлза едва ли не у постельки, — не то чтобы Стайлз на что-то рассчитывал, — Дерек, оказывается, вернулся на станцию и заполнил все бумаги. Как настоящий маньяк, движимый то ли чувством долга, то ли чувством вины перед напарником. Так или иначе, а с утра документы были в порядке. Оглядев аккуратную стопку штрафов за парковку, Стайлз вздохнул и отправился за кофе. Дерек ненавидел штрафы, а значит, и правда считал, что неправ. Дерек. В отношении Стайлза. Неправ.

Что за?..

С намеком, что Дерек ни при чем, Стайлз купил для него его любимый мокко в бездонном стакане, а заодно собрал заказ для всех остальных. Правда, для отца — не желая поощрять его тягу к предынфарктному состоянию — Стайлз выбрал флэт уайт без кофеина. В конце концов, все, о чем шериф не знал, продлевало ему жизнь, как показывала многолетняя практика Стайлза. Захватив пончиков, — полиция они или как? — Стайлз вышел на улицу, и ему открылась картина, будто с обложки «GQ». Опершись спиной на водительскую дверь, у «крузера» стоял Дерек: в солнечных очках, одетый по форме, с кобурой и дубинкой. И ждал Стайлза. Который трижды обвел взглядом представший перед глазами вид, чтобы, сделав шаг навстречу ему, едва не споткнуться о порожек.

Дерек был рядом. Всегда рядом. Своим волчьим чутьем предсказывая очередную неловкость Стайлза, половозрелого служителя закона, спотыкающегося на пустом месте, он подставлял плечо, прикрывал спину или, как сейчас, мягкими пальцами поддерживал под локоть. Ничего лишнего, ничего предосудительного. Дерек не был виноват, что от его касаний Стайлза иногда бросало в жар. Странно, что люди не кидались на Дерека на улицах, кроме очень активной восьмидесятилетней миссис Хиппс, которая беззастенчиво обхватывала Дерека за плечо и просила перевести ее через дорогу. Любую. У Дерека заметно краснели уши, и он-таки переводил, — туда и обратно, — попутно слушая про Бетти, Джо, Элси, дефабержированного Саймона и трех других котов счастливой миссис Хиппс. Каждый раз у Стайлза что-то щемило внутри от смущенной полуулыбки, которую Дерек прятал, склонив голову и слушая рассказ про котовьи шалости.

В общем, Дерек, способный взбесить его, разозлить до белого каления, разораться и швырнуть — мимо! — степлер или что потяжелее, вызывал в нем и совершенно противоположные эмоции. Скотт качал головой и предлагал Стайлзу просто поговорить с ним. Еще бы, у Скотта это работало каждый раз. А Стайлза каждый раз несло, и вообще, на его памяти редко бывали случаи, когда именно он делал первый шаг: Хизер, Малия, девчонка с вечеринки, задававшая правильные вопросы... колледж, где за него все решали алкоголь или вовремя подтолкнувшие «братья».

— Это тебе, -— вместо «спасибо» выдавил Стайлз, протягивая Дереку стакан с кофе и мягко потянув из его пальцев огнем горевший локоть.

В патрульной машине не было ни сочувствующих, ни даже кофе по-ирландски. А сам по себе Стайлз только пассивно наблюдал, как возможности поговорить проходят мимо.

Оборотни всегда были внимательными: с рождения они наблюдали за луной, за людьми вокруг, за окутывавшими мир запахами и звуками, и внутренними звериными инстинктами. В момент опасности оборотни отдавались своей сверхъестественной природе, позволяя ей решать за себя: куда бежать, куда бить, куда кусать. Задачей взрослого оборотня было научиться владеть природой и с мастерством жонглера ножами и факелами не позволять своей опасной сущности захватить тело полностью, переступить черту, за которой лежали поля разорванных глоток и безумия. Дерек воочию видел, как, потеряв контроль, его дядя разорвал пару охотников на четыре части. Дерек служил в полиции, Дерек знал, что такое контроль. Дерек внимательно следил, чтобы контроль оставался с ним.

Но это было чертовски сложно. Те пара минут, что Дерек сломя голову бежал к поляне, длились вечность. Страх тянул инстинкты на поверхность с силой корабельного трала, а в глазах жгло плавленым янтарем. Он держался за дыхание, как всегда учили его с детства: вдох-держи-и-выдох, вдох-пауза-выдох, вдох-пауза…

Выстрел.

И оборотня, который держался за человечность, за разум, за значок, сорвало с цепи. Не замечая ветки, хлещущие по щекам до крови, зарываясь пальцами в дерн и срывая его когтями, Дерек летел, а в ушах все звенел разорванный выстрелом воздух. Запах пороха — уже не эфемерный — щипал в носу. Луна слепила. Он летел на бешенный стук сердца Пейдж и впервые в жизни молился.

Он видел ее сквозь стволы деревьев, страх расползался от нее чернильной кляксой, а пистолет в руках мелко подрагивал. Оставшееся расстояние Дерек преодолел в два прыжка.

— Пейдж! — она не обернулась на него, приковав взгляд к стоявшей напротив волчице: высокой смуглой женщине, скалившейся и сжимавшей в руках безжизненное тело жертвы. Поморщившись от инстинкта оголить перед ней шею, Дерек заслонил Пейдж — так, что запястья ее лежали у него на плече, и дуло пистолета все еще смотрело на волчицу.

— Они охотятся на нас, офицер. На нее, на меня. На тебя, — предупредила она и сделала шаг в сторону. Ночь была прохладной, но женщина стояла на земле босая и в легкой твидовой рубашке, разорванной на плече пулей и заляпанной на груди кровью трупа. — Мы просто уйдем.

— Это место преступления, — упрямо ответила ей Пейдж, и в другой момент Дерека бы раздуло от гордости за сталь ее яиц. — Стой, или я буду стрелять.

— Стреляй, если хочешь, только щенка своего пожалей. — Волчица отступила еще на шаг, и Дерек наклонился, готовый броситься вперед. — Ее сердце еще при ней. Не мешай мне, офицер.

И, не теряя больше времени, она метнулась вбок — в тень деревьев, унося с собой труп в тишине ночи. Дерек кинулся было за ней, но за спиной Пейдж издала стон и осела на землю. Оставив мысль о погоне, он упал на колени рядом с ней и взглянул на нее. Пейдж была бледна. Ее немного трясло. Дерек счел бы, что это адреналин, если бы не одно «но». Только сейчас, когда рядом не было острого запаха альфы, Дерек поймал тонкий тревожный аромат и неохотно опустил взгляд. Пейдж держалась за бедро, и по пальцам ее сочилась черная сукровица.

— Она защищала ее, — оправдывала волчицу Пейдж, пока Дерек трясущимися руками подхватывал ее под спину и колени и снова бежал: к машине, в больницу, не дать вирусу распространиться и… — Эта девушка не дала вырвать себе сердце.

Дерек мотнул головой, сгоняя наваждение и перемахнул через закрытые кем-то ворота сада.

— Молчи, — еле сумел произнести Дерек, сгружая Пейдж на пассажирское сидение и осторожно пристегивая ее. — Теперь я поведу.

Пейдж устало улыбнулась, из уголка губ по подбородку потекла серовато-черная капля.

— Ты слышал об убийствах, где паре вырывали сердце? — задумчиво спросил у Дерека Стайлз, копаясь в новостной ленте. Они сидели в машине и убивали время, надеясь, что так оно пролетит быстрее. Дерек читал книгу как истинный задрот, а Стайлз использовал служебный айпад в личных целях.

Вздрогнув от вопроса как от пощечины, Дерек стиснул зубы и кивнул, в придачу утвердительно буркнув. Стайлз глянул на него, прищурившись, и, что бы там он не увидел в Дереке, покачал головой и снова уткнулся в телефон. Последнее время у них все шло подозрительно гладко: они без усилий дополняли друг друга, держались незаметно укоренившейся рутины с кофе и патрулированием, безобидно друг друга подстебывали. Пару раз в месяц шериф приглашал Дерека на их воскресные обеды, а в полнолуние Талия Хейл, не принимая возражений, позвала обоих Стилински провести с ними ночь под открытым небом. Стайлз даже уломал Дерека на поход в кино, и весь сеанс Дерек просидел, прижавшись теплым коленом к его бедру. Самому Дереку, в свою очередь, пару раз удалось вытащить Стайлза на пробежку через лес. Стайлз не собирался смотреть в зубы такому дареному коню и охотно пропустил Дерека бежать по тропе первым. На всем пути его сопровождал восхитительный вид — Дерек не нуждался в майке. И бегал без нее.

Стайлз просто должен был что-то снова испортить. Он внутренне поежился, подыскивая новость, чтобы сменить тему. На ум ничего не приходило, он пролистал пару страниц, зашел во вкладку «Развлечения».

— Ха! «Валькирии» едут в Сан-Франциско с новым концертом. Видел последний клип? — Стайлз раскрыл YouTube и ввел запрос. Видео начало подгружаться, Стайлз от нетерпения затарабанил по коленке пальцами. Дерек шумно вздохнул. Так же шумно выдохнул. Поерзал. Отпил кофе. Вздохнул. Из динамика планшета заиграла мелодия.

— Почему ты спросил? — одновременно со вступлением вокалистки спросил Дерек. Стайлз спешно нажал на паузу, не попал, нажал снова и развернулся к Дереку, удивленно вскинув брови. — Про убийства.

Он откровенно разрывался между желанием узнать больше и не слышать об этом ни слова. Стайлз снова вгляделся в его глаза и, найдя для себя ответ, молча вернулся в новостные вкладки. Без лишних слов он открыл нужную ссылку, передал планшет Дереку и снова принялся отбивать на коленке неровный ритм. Дерек читал, хмурился все больше, пока из его горла не вырвался тихий волчий рык, и под его пальцами тонко хрустнул стеклянный дисплей. Стайлз скривился и приготовился к худшему.

_«В Калифорнии найдено тело женщины с вырванным сердцем»._

В двухстах километрах от Бикон-Хиллз.

Дерек стоял у большого окна и смотрел на Пейдж, лежавшую в паутине трубок и проводов. Поверх ее заботливо укрыли термоодеялом, а сама палата была дополнительно затянута в пластиковый бокс с тамбуром. Пейдж накачали лекарствами и посадили на подавители иммунитета: укус оборотня в ее случае считался инфекцией, ликантропия стремительно уничтожала ее организм. Медицина адаптировала привычную процедуру иммуносупрессии, чтобы лечить отторгших укус пациентов. Как Пейдж. Проведя с ней все возможные процедуры, ограничив любые контакты и погрузив ее в сон, врачи объяснили Дереку, что при удачном раскладе Пейдж должна была выйти из больницы уже через неделю и месяц наблюдаться у лечащего врача. От Дерека больше не требовалось ничего, и теперь ему оставалось только бессильно наблюдать, как синусоида с писком подскакивала на кардиомониторе.

Ему нужно было в участок: написать отчет, составить фоторобот альфы, взять отпуск по уходу, заполнить бумаги за Пейдж. С капитаном им повезло: мировой мужик, адский пес, не раз прикрывавший своих подчиненных, уделял работе времени больше, чем себе, и знал свою полицейскую семью как облупленных. Ему не нужно было объяснять, что на работе Дерек был бесполезен, пока Пейдж в больнице сражалась за свою жизнь. Постояв у окна палаты еще десять минут, Дерек вздохнул и пошел к машине.

Как только он вошел в управление, его перехватила уже немолодая, но бодрая койотица. Элайза служила в Нью-Йорке, казалось, целую вечность: приехала из Техаса, связалась с бандой и почти сразу поняла, что сердце ее принадлежало не беззаконию, а закону. И несмотря на свою провинциальность и открытость, она вписалась в нью-йоркский департамент так, будто только её в нем и не доставало. По этой же причине она брала под крыло многих приезжих, как, например, Дерек и Пейдж. Она кардинально отличалась и от миссис Красикева, и от Талии Хейл, но от нее все равно веяло таким материнским теплом, что Дерек практически никогда не мог — и не смел — ей противиться.

— Привет, малыш, — заботливо приобняла его Элайза и повела в сторону кофейного автомата. — Как там наша девочка?  
От ее вопроса у Дерека сжалось горло. Конечно, все уже знали.

— Врачи говорят, ей повезло, — вздохнул он и потер пальцем бровь. — Полнолуние скоро, ей придется провести в изоляции только неделю. Могло быть хуже.

— Конечно, — Элайза сжала его локоть и выбрала ему в автомате растворимый мокко. Его любимый. — Мы можем съездить к ней завтра. Все, кто сможет.

— К ней нельзя.

— Она же сможет увидеть нас через стекло, — Элайза натянуто улыбнулась, и Дерек, наконец, почувствовал. Сквозь аромат кофе и оружейной смазки, легкие духи Элайзы и остаточные ноты больничных палат пробивался сильный, острый запах, который Дерек поначалу принял за воспоминание. В помещении пахло той самой альфой. Альфой и чужой кровью.

— Где она?

— Дерек… — попыталась сдержать его Элайза, но Дерек швырнул стаканчик в урну и двинулся по коридору. — Лучше не ходи туда. Дерек!

Стайлз не мог ступить и шагу без Дерека. Это было смешно, тревожно, это возбуждало, напрягало и настораживало одновременно. Одно дело, служба. Конечно, они были вместе: в машине, за сдвинутыми друг к другу столами, у автоматов с едой, на совещании. Но, находя самые странные и абсурдные предлоги быть рядом, Дерек маячил неподалеку, пока Стайлз покупал продукты домой, выбирал очередную рубашку, смотрел со Скоттом любительскую игру лакросса с участием Киры. И это было, конечно, странно, но в супермаркет он ехал после работы, как и все жители Бикон-Хиллз; торговый центр был местом популярным, и Дереку тоже надо было где-то одеваться; лакросс же был главным развлечением в их провинции, где помимо спорта и кинотеатра и сходить-то было некуда. Но когда в свое законное воскресенье Стайлз вышел к почтовому ящику за газетой и тут же заметил в конце улицы узнаваемую — и единственную в городе — Камаро, тут уж он не стерпел.

— Ей, жопа мохнатая, — крикнул он во всю глотку, для верности приложив ладони ко рту. — Иди сюда, сталкер недоделанный. Поговорим.

Минуту он стоял, уперев кулаки в бока и ждал. Наконец водительская дверь распахнулась, и Дерек вышел из машины — в своих, мать его, тесных черных джинсах, облегающей грудь некогда зеленой футболке и пижонских очках из «Топ Гана». Встрепанный ото сна, стоя босиком, в протертых джинсах и застиранной футболке, Стайлз внутренне поморщился. Да уж, лакомый кусочек. Решительности ему придавала только осторожность, с которой Дерек шел к нему.

— Ну? — оказавшись с Дереком на расстоянии руки, нетерпеливо спросил его Стайлз.

Дерек снял очки и окинул его взглядом, будто Стайлз все-таки был лакомым кусочком. Хотя с учетом его волчьей сущности, комплиментом это было сомнительным.

— Нам надо поговорить, — Дерек посмотрел на него исподлобья и оглянулся.

— Да неужели, Шерлок, — Стайлз кинул взгляд в ту же сторону, но улица в оба конца была пуста. Пожав плечами, он развернулся и пошел к дому, жестом предложив Дереку следовать за ним. С Хейлом явно было что-то не так. Им нужен был чай, потому что пить что-то крепче, когда не перевалило за полдень, было как-то слишком. А в случае с оборотнем, еще и продукт переводить.

— Поднимайся ко мне, — указал Стайлз на лестницу, как только за Дереком закрылась дверь. — Я сейчас.

Под звук чайника он пытался разложить мысли по полкам, но эмоции, будь они неладны, перехлестывали, как и всегда. Сдавшись, Стайлз прислушался: даже не обладая сверхспособностями, он различал, как Дерек мерил его комнату шагами. Туда-обратно, снова и снова. И в случае рационального, вдумчивого Хейла это был тревожный знак. Поэтому, залив в две разномастные чашки чая, — черного с молоком в одну и с ромашкой в другую, — Стайлз решил больше не откладывать. Для пущего эффекта он громко протопал пятками по ступенькам и толкнул бедром дверь в собственную спальню.

— Эй, как ты? — кинул он Дереку, пытаясь ногой поддеть створку, чтобы закрыть ее, но Дерек не ответил. Дерек, бесшумно — теперь он решил двигаться бесшумно — подошел к Стайлзу вплотную и помог ему, опершись на дверь обеими руками. По обе стороны от головы Стайлза. И прижавшись носом к его затылку. Стайлз шумно выдохнул, закрыл глаза. От Хейла веяло отчаянием.

— Погоди, — нырнув вниз, Стайлз поставил кружки на пол и поднялся, возвращаясь к Дереку и обхватывая его руками. — Вот так. Так намного лучше.

На что Дерек опустил одну руку и обхватил Стайлза за талию.

Намного, намного лучше.

— Ничем это не лучше, — огрызнулся Дерек через плечо и толкнул тяжелую дверь в комнату со смотровым окном. Там, в комнате за фальш-зеркалом, сидела волчица, напавшая на Пейдж. Вся разорванная и полностью вымоченная в крови рубашка перекосилась, длинные темные волосы свисали сосульками и липли к лицу, когти то вылезали, то снова прятались под кожей, босые ноги сучили по полу, звеня прикованной к щиколоткам цепью. Но лицо было пустым и безжизненным, будто волчица потеряла интерес к существованию.

— Ее зовут Кали Баккари, — капитан встал рядом с Дереком и протянул ему тонкую папку с делом. Отрешенно перелистнув несколько страниц, Дерек снова уперся взглядом в заключенную. - После твоей ориентировки по радио отряд нашел ее на другом краю сада, у друидического пня. С двумя трупами под боком. Пень был буквально залит их кровью.

— С двумя? — переспросил Дерек и все-таки посмотрел на капитана осмысленным взглядом.

— Одно тело принадлежало ее жене Джулии. Второе, которое Кали буквально обескровила, Сэму Хэджу.

— Кольцо непорочности? — с удивлением перебил его Дерек, разглядывая одну из фотографий жертвы.

— Думаю, она пыталась провести какой-то ритуал по воскрешению жены, — кивнул в сторону Кали капитан. — Джулия Баккари была достаточно известным в своих кругах друидом и к тому же эмиссаром своей стаи. Но, судя по всему, Кали не успела. Когда мы добрались до нее, тело Джулии уже окоченело. Ждем заключения эксперта.

— Я могу с ней поговорить?

— Можешь поприсутствовать с детективом. Если ты в состоянии, — Дерек прислушался к себе и кивнул. Он был зол, в ярости за Пейдж, за не приведший ни к чему укус. Но он также мог понять Кали, сквозь пальцы которой утекала жизнь жены. Теперь Джулия лежала на холодном столе в морге, а Кали могла помочь им.

— Спасибо, — Дерек сжал картонную папку в пальцах и вышел в коридор ждать детектива.

— Она жива? — хрипло спросила Кали, как только за Дереком закрылась дверь. Он подавил рвавшийся из груди рык и утвердительно кивнул.

— Не благодаря тебе.

— Мне нужно было ее забрать. Я могла ее спасти. Могла спасти ее. Могла, — Кали перешла на шепот, а потом и вовсе затихла, повторяя одно и то же одними губами. Она была явно не в себе. Приготовившись к долгой ночи, Дерек прислонился к стене.

Детектив, назначенный на это дело, отодвинул стул и присел напротив. Перед собой он выложил папку и принялся раскладывать фотографии. Кали протянула руку к посмертному портрету Джулии, но короткая цепь звякнула, и она одернула руку, будто обжегшись. Для альф оковы в участке изготавливались сильными друидами.

— Ты знаешь, кто убил твою жену? — без прелюдии перешел он к делу. Дерек не одобрял такого бесцеремонного подхода, но исходя из слов Кали, она знала убийцу жены. И можно было предположить, что жертвы, оставшиеся без сердец, делом были его же рук.

— Я могла ее спасти. Могла. Но они могут больше. Они смогли убить ее. Они могут убить всех. Они всех убьют, всех, кого мы любим, — как в трансе, говорила и говорила Кали. — А ты, детектив, ты любишь кого-нибудь?

Дерек все же вздрогнул. Кали замерла и перевела на него взгляд, чуть наклонив голову. Глаза ее загорелись безумным красным. Она все ближе подходила к краю.

— Если хочешь бежать к ней, беги, щенок. Если тебе повезет, вас убьют вместе, — она двинулась к нему и наклонилась, будто доверяя секрет. За спиной лязгнули цепные звенья. — Они видели вас.

Дерека прошиб холодный пот, сердце зашлось так, что слышали, наверное, все в управлении.

— Они найдут вас.

Дерек схватился за ручку двери и рванул ее на себя. Ему нужно было обратно в больницу. Плевать он хотел на бумаги. Кали казалась безумной, но слова ее звучали чисто, осознанно, правдиво.

— Они на вас охотятся. На всех вас! — вскочив на ноги, кричала она ему уже в спину. Дерек, едва не врезавшись в Элайзу, стоявшую под дверью, бежал к выходу, на ходу доставая ключи от машины. За спиной раздался треск электричества и стук осевшего на пол тела Кали.

Завибрировавший телефон со стуком упал с тумбочки, и проснувшийся Стайлз, ругнувшись, набросил на него футболку Дерека. Сам Дерек в одних спортивных штанах Стайлза, еле налезших на его бедра, обернулся вокруг него калачиком и спал, уткнувшись Стайлзу в шею. Последние несколько часов были очень странными, а у Стайлза было, с чем сравнивать.

После того, как Дерек надышался его макушкой, Стайлз отвел его к кровати. Они долго молчали. Дерек держал его за руку, и Стайлзу хотелось его подтолкнуть, заставить говорить, но он прекрасно понимал, что лучше не мешать. Поэтому Дерек целый час просто водил пальцем по его ладони и запястью, не поднимая глаз. К сожалению или к счастью, в этом не было ничего сексуального. После минут семи, которые Стайлз посвятил самоконтролю, он отпустил откровенные мысли и прижался ко лбу Дерека лбом. Наблюдая, как палец скользит по изгибам и подушечкам, он впитывал тепло Дерека, его мягкий, глубокий запах с характерными волчьими нотами, его тихое дыхание. Наконец, решившись, Дерек шумно выдохнул, положил ладонь Стайлза себе на колено и оглушил Стайлза признанием:

— Ты моя пара, — чуть тише добавил, — мне так кажется.

И Стайлз поверил. Просто принял его слова как истину и не задал ни одного вопроса. А когда Дерек замолчал снова, ошарашено притянул его за загривок и прижался к его виску губами. Дерек замер, все еще сжимая его руку в своих ладонях, и Стайлз тихо обнимал его за шею, подставляя губам Дерека свою. Как он позже, гораздо позже раздел Дерека, не раздеваясь сам, как натянул на него самые свои мягкие — и большие — тренировочные штаны, как забрался Дереку под тяжелую руку и со вздохом отдался ощущению обретенного покоя, он помнил смутно. Он устроился поудобнее, сильнее сжал руку Дерека и уснул. Он понимал, что наконец нашел дом.

Но это был дом Стайлза, а в доме Стайлза покой был мимолетен. Мобильник вырвал его из послеполуденной дремы, вернув в кои-то веки приятную, теплую, уютную реальность, где Стайлза обнимали, грели и не хотели отпускать. Понежившись в собственных новых чувствах, он развернулся к Дереку лицом и закинул ногу ему на бедро. Без намека и намерения, но так стало гораздо теплее и, как ни крути, интимнее. Дерек улыбнулся, приоткрыл глаза и пригладил волосы Стайлза, глядя, как непослушные прядки снова встают торчком.

— Я не думал, что это ты. Нет, — Дерек замолчал, подбирая слова. Найдя нужные, он продолжил, — я не мог принять, что это ты.

— Если не хочешь, — попытался отговорить Дерека Стайлз. Он не хотел рушить момент.

— Хочу. И… это будет честно, — Дерек поерзал и дотронулся до щеки Стайлза, пальцами пересчитывая родинки. — Я видел их.

Поддев нос Стайлза, он продолжил:

— И его.

Подтянувшись, Дерек поцеловал его веки.

— И их.

Рукой он скользнул от плеча до запястья Стайлза, вновь сжимая его пальцы в своих.

— Все это. Давно, сколько себя помню.

Стайлз не выдержал, наклонился и поцеловал Дерека.

Сам он не видел ничего: ему не снился ни голос его пары, ни образ, ни какие-то мелочи, по которым многие узнавали свою вторую половинку. Но он знал, как хорошо ему будет, как только он встретит своего человека — или оборотня, с его-то удачей. Ему не надо было снова и снова засыпать, чтобы окунуться в свое собственное будущее. Фантом его пары маячил на границе сознания все это время, и теперь, обретя плоть, был именно тем, о чем Стайлз всегда мечтал. Он был Дереком. Дерек был им. Все было просто.

Но поцелуй был, как в книжках — с фейерверком и фанфарами, пусть и только в голове у Стайлза. Или у них обоих, судя по шальному взгляду Дерека, оторвавшегося от его губ, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

Лучшее решение в жизни Стайлза.

— Ты!

— Ты.

— Я думал, что тебя нет. Я…

Телефон Стайлза зашелся новым сигналом, и Дерек стиснул зубы.

— Пожалуйста, ответь, — процедил он, и Стайлз с разочарованием, что момент испорчен, дотянулся до телефона и снял трубку.

— Сын.

— Да, привет, пап. Сколько времени?

— Пять дня. Что ты, черт возьми, все еще делаешь в постели? — чертыхнувшись, шериф вернулся к теме. — У нас убийство, нам не помешают еще пара сотрудников. Так что Хейла в зубы — и сюда. Это по вашей части.

С этими словами он положил трубку, и Стайлз услышал, как за его спиной Дерек с боем влезал в свои джинсы. Все-таки, они были ему слишком тесны. Стайлз, впрочем, не жаловался. Теперь это все было его.

[ ](http://i3.imageban.ru/out/2018/02/21/b4496e6c7fcad5a8c9cd4dd7135998c9.jpg)

Его трясло. Он еле вставил ключ в замок зажигания, чуть не влетел на красный в оживленный перекресток, едва не сбил гидрант, паркуясь у больницы. Он слышал, как медсестра у стойки регистрации кричала ему в спину, но ноги несли его к палате Пейдж, и даже захоти Дерек остановиться, он бы не смог. Еще издали он различил сквозь окно, как Пейдж со скукой рассматривала прозрачные стены и вяло перебирала в пальцах складки одеяла. Только тогда он сбавил шаг и попытался привести сердце и дыхание в порядок. Подойдя ближе, он прижался ладонью к стеклу, и Пейдж, наконец заметив его, устало улыбнулась.

— Ты пришел, — произнесла она одними губами, и Дерек закивал. Нажав на кнопку приемника со своей стороны, он ответил:

— Конечно. Ты что, надеялась, что меня в море сдует?

— Ты, конечно, не сэр Коннери, но за такую бородищу придется тебя оставить. Что случилось?

Дерек прижался к стеклу лбом и внутренне выругался. Пейдж знала его слишком хорошо.

— А еще у тебя глаза желтым горят, чтоб ты знал, — добавила Пейдж и выдохнула. Даже разговор ее утомлял. Но она с упорством смотрела на Дерека в ожидании ответа. — Колись.

— Они поймали Кали… Альфу, — пояснил Дерек, когда на лице Пейдж отразилось непонимание. — Она знает, кто убийца. И она убила парня, чтобы воскресить свою жену. Ту женщину. Жертву.

— И кто убийца?

— Ее сейчас допрашивают. Но она обезумела, как и остальные, так что это будет непросто.

— ФБР ее заберут, — разочарованно простонала Пейдж. Наверняка она хотела раскрутить это дело и сделать еще один шаг к карьере детектива. Теперь ее ждали долгие месяцы реабилитации, чтобы только снова выйти в полноценный рабочий ритм. В управлении с этим не шутили.

— Тебя надо вылечить, преступников нам хватит, — попытался успокоить ее Дерек.

— А тебе вот поспать нужно, — парировала Пейдж, моргая все медленнее. Разговор ее вымотал.

— Я тут подремлю, — упрямо ответил ей Дерек, присаживаясь на стул у окна.

— Хорошо, что через окно я не слышу твой запах, — ухмыльнулась Пейдж, не размыкая глаз и повернула голову на подушке.

«Я люблю тебя, дурачье», — прочел Дерек по ее губам, когда она уже почти заснула.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся сам себе Дерек и свернулся на стуле как мог.

Через десять минут медсестра конвоировала его к удобному дивану в зале ожидания для родственников. Ему моментально уступили несколько мест сразу, видимо, Пейдж была права, и от него разило. Надо было бы искупаться, но он бы перегрыз глотку любому, кто попытался бы вытащить его из больницы. Наверное, стоило попроситься в местный душ. Мыли же они где-то бомжей.

Спал он глухо, будто под толщей воды. Обычные цветные сны отступили, в голове была черная пустота. Проснулся он рывком, от истошного женского крика. Инстинкт толкнул его в его направлении раньше, чем Дерек окончательно пришел в себя. Вместе с ним по коридору уже бежали врачи и сестры. Только после третьего поворота до него дошло: он возвращался к палате Пейдж. Дежавю поглотило его: бег, паника, скользкий пол, блик стекла.

Но теперь он видел только красные брызги. Везде. Они раскрасили одеяло, стены, пол и молчавший в углу кардиомонитор. Разрывая стерильную пленку, Дерек прорвался в палату и застыл, не в силах больше ни шагнуть, ни вздохнуть. Глаза заслонила пелена, и сквозь нее он смотрел на Пейдж и зиявшую в ее груди пустоту.

Ей вырвали сердце, а Дерек не услышал, как она умерла.

Ее убили. Он проспал.

— Ты проспал? Все воскресенье? — Шериф встретил Стайлза у оградительной ленты на месте преступления с видом, будто ожидал большего.

— В свой законный выходной? Ты, вроде бы, давно со мной знаком, — Стайлз похлопал отца по спине и нырнул под пластиковую обмотку. След в след за ним шел Дерек. Стайлзу не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы в этом убедиться — теперь он будто чувствовал Дерека всей кожей. Он бы даже насладился этим новым чувством, гревшим самую его мякотку, только загораживающие обзор помощники шерифа расступились, и Стайлзу, отвыкшему от кровавых ужасов в реальной жизни, чуть не стало дурно. Он остановился на полушаге, перевел дух и, сжав кулаки, решительно двинулся вперед. Дерек теперь шел ближе, едва не прижимаясь к нему плечом, и Стайлзу, как оказалось, очень не хватало такой вот поддержки. А коллеги могли списать это на его видовую тактильность, если им так было проще.

Хотя вряд ли они сейчас вообще замечали Стилински и Хейла. Перед ними, привязанный к дереву за горло, висел труп девушки, бледный, обескровленный и с вырванным сердцем. В буквальном смысле, будто кто-то вонзил в нее когти, разодрал грудь в лоскуты, сломал ребра и, оборвав сосуды, выкорчевал сердце одним куском. Проглотив кислый ком, Стайлз приблизился и пригляделся. Три глубокие раны, пересекающие грудь. Кровавые борозды на бедрах и животе. Раздробленные одним ударом кости. Увечья наносили с нечеловеческой силой. Он не был специалистом, но он долгие годы бегал в одной упряжке с оборотнями и другими нелюдьми. И кого бы убийца не хотел подставить — эти рваные раны были подставой.

— Зачем раздирать жертву в фарш, если тебе просто нужно сердце? — мягко спросил за его спиной Дерек, и не знай Стайлз его лучше, он бы напрягся.

— Интересное мнение, доктор Лектор. Это ваш личный опыт? Или так, по учебникам? — он развернулся, и Дерек скорчил капризную мину. — Но ты я думаю, ты прав. Мне кажется. Они даже не старались. Хотя поначалу, вроде, были аккуратнее.

Дерек моментально побледнел и, развернувшись, пошел прочь от места преступления.

— Ты куда? — оторвался от осмотра Стайлз и, чертыхнувшись, поторопился догнать Дерека.

Дерек не отозвался, но и не ускорил шаг. Это уже было не дурным знаком, и, чуть ускорившись, Стайлз поравнялся с ним и задел плечом его плечо.

— Душно там?

— Можно и так сказать, — неохотно ответил Дерек, глядя строго перед собой. Но было видно, что мыслями он был очень далеко. Или глубоко. Стайлз не знал, стоит ли дать ему выговориться или не трогать тему, и потому тоже замолчал и просто продолжил идти.

С одной стороны, терзать Дерека казалось жестоким, тема эта, с маньяком, выдиравшим сердца, явно задевала его за живое. Но с другой стороны, за их спинами, посреди Бикон-Хиллз была выпотрошена и привязана за горло девушка, которой на вид не исполнилось и двадцати. Дерек был полицейским, и какие бы чувства его не переполняли, теперь они напрямую касались безопасности их родного города. А Стайлз клялся служить и защищать.

Они дошли до речушки, и Дерек с минуту просто смотрел на нее. Стайлз огляделся, и, не найдя варианта получше, уселся там же, на пологий, усыпанный листьями склон. Видимо, решение было правильным: Дерек опустился рядом и прижался к нему теплым боком.

— Расскажи мне, — мягко попросил Стайлз. Пора было выпустить гной из старой раны.

И Дерек, сжав ладонями колени, рассказал.

Дерек молчал. Что он мог сказать? Он ушел: Пейдж шутила и называла его идиотом. Он проснулся: Пейдж уже не было в живых. Странные запахи? Не слышал. Подозрительные лица? Никого особенного. Обычная больничная жизнь: много людей, много криков, много человеческой — и нечеловеческой — вони. Дерек сказал бы, что ему было плевать в тот момент, кто в соседней палате мучился от брюшной инфекции, а кому тремя этажами ниже пересаживали почку. Да только это никого не касалось, да и не изменило бы ни хрена. Он не чувствовал раскаяния за свой эгоизм, он не испытывал сочувствия будущим жертвам. Он не чувствовал даже стыда за то, что его поведение недостойно гордого звания полицейского.

Самое главное, он не чувствовал потери. Ему было нестерпимо больно, невыразимо пусто и до холода страшно. Он был в ярости. Он был растерян. Разбит и оглушен горем. У него тряслись руки и подгибались колени. Но чувства, будто с сердцем Пейдж вырвали сердце и ему, не было. И это убивало его совершенно иным образом.

Она была его парой. Лучшей парой, чем он мог мечтать. Чем он был достоин, уж точно.

Или не была?

Все это накрыло его там же, в палате, пока он бессильно стоял и, не мигая, разглядывал палату, пока его не вытолкали за дверь. Кто-то даже отвел его в кабинет персонала — звуконепроницаемый, затемненный; наверное, здесь врачи дремали в минуты затишья. Без света было только хуже: образ окровавленной палаты возвратился к нему с трехкратной силой, и краски обрели аномальную насыщенность. Зато за дверью остался густой тошнотворный запах.

Хотя, когда воспоминания, наконец, пробились сквозь тупую отрешенность, Дерека все-таки вырвало там же, на пол. С дальней койки донесся стон разбуженного медбрата.

И дальше для Дерека не существовало ничего.

Так вот, на допросах он молчал. Любые разговоры проходили будто мимо него: он замкнулся, если и отвечал, то односложно, ни с кем не спорил и не конфликтовал. Он послушно отправился в недельный отгул, но через семь дней сидел за рабочим столом как штык. Смену за сменой он заполнял бумаги по делу, закрывал отложенное на «потом», разбирал многодневные завалы макулатуры. В патруль его не пускали: другие офицеры откровенно побаивались, считая, что он все же двинулся рассудком и опасен, а в одного патрулировать не позволяли правила. И Дереку было плевать. Его жизнь теперь двигалась по циклу «работа-квартира-работа». Не стало кафе, парка и прогулок, никаких китайских ресторанов и частных кофеен. Дерек больше не видел Нью-Йорка, не слышал гула города и не хотел уделять ему больше положенных рабочих часов. Он возвращался в квартиру, включал какой-нибудь дерьмовый сериал и засыпал на диване с бутылкой бесполезного пива.

Голос Пейдж в голове повторял, что Дерек и правда сошел с ума.

  


Стайлз бы сказал, что на месте Дерека любой давно бы поехал крышей. Но Дерек все-таки сидел здесь, рядом. Он вернулся на службу. Он чудом принял Стайлза как своего единственного, хотя на его месте сам Стайлз бы, наверное, уже был где-то в Канаде и с хмурой рожей валил корабельный лес. Дерек даже отправился на вызов, от одного описания которого Стайлза мутило.

Стайлз им гордился.

Стайлз гордился Дереком Хейлом, невыносимо раздражающим мудилой, своим напарником, лучшей задницей в трех штатах и своей несомненной парой. Он мог по пальцам одной руки пересчитать таких же сильных, как Дерек, людей, пару пальцев смело отстрелив. Прерывая поток его сознания, Дерек подхватил его руку и прижался губами к фалангам.

— Ты мысли читаешь, что ли? — недоуменно моргнул Стайлз.

— Только когда ты вслух треплешься, — невозмутимо ответил Дерек, пересчитывая поцелуями выпирающие костяшки. Стайлз почувствовал, как, поднимаясь по шее из-под воротника, кожу заливает румянец. Сколько из его мыслей он озвучил? Точнее — сколько не успел разболтать? Зная себя… Стайлз внутренне — внутренне! — застонал. Чтобы не опозориться перед Дереком еще больше, Стайлз обхватил его за плечи и щекой устроился у него на макушке. Сквозь рубашку плечо мягко царапала трехдневная щетина.

— Шериф ищет нас, — спустя какое-то время сообщил ему Дерек.

— Мы исследуем окрестности, — привычно отмахнулся Стайлз. На что Дерек фыркнул и, встряхнувшись, выпутался из уютных объятий.

— Хорошая идея, — Стайлз недовольно зыркнул на него, но принял поданную Дереком ладонь и с его помощью поднялся на ноги.

Дерек упал и остался лежать. Он был пьян. Нью-Йорк открывал свои двери любому, а бары Нью-Йорка — любому, кто хотел напиться и заплатить за это. Но за прошедшие несколько месяцев Дерека записали в персоны нон-грата добрая половина заведений с ассортиментом для сверхлюдей. Он высасывал бутылку забористого пойла и принимался расследовать убийство. Или просто находил морду пострашнее и бил. Иногда он даже попадал. Но иногда — как сейчас — это была не ночь Хейла.

— Смотри какой. А ты говоришь, на дороге не валяются.

— С ума сошел, Уилсон? Пойдем. Тебе мать не говорила, что ли, дрянь всякую не подбирать?

— Отоспится, отмою, и будешь локти кусать, что в дерьме жемчужину не разглядела.

— А ну тебя, смертник. Сфотографируй и перешли мне. Если он тебя убьет, помогу полиции. Может, с офицером каким познакомлюсь…

— Размечталась. Помоги лучше в такси его затащить.

— Хм, а он и правда огонь.

— Первонах, Ванесса! Эй, а может, он за обе команды?

Дерек икнул и устроился у какого-то Уилсона на коленях. Какая, к черту, разница.

— Нет!

Дерек отвернулся.

— Да.

— Скажи, что его звали Уэйд.

— И это твоя реакция?

— Я умоляю тебя!

— Стайлз, нет.

— Стайлз, да! Скажи!

Дерек избегал разговоров с Элайзой, рапортовал капитану строго по делу и уклонялся от бесед по душам, приглашения участкового психоаналитика игнорировал. Спустя время, когда он закрыл все «висяки», его перевели в отдел борьбы с уличной преступностью. Точнее, попросили перейти добровольно, и он пошел. Ему не нужна была форма или мигалки, он буквально вынюхивал преступников и скручивал их на автомате, безапелляционно. Новые коллеги прозвали его «Монтегом», и он их не поправил. Хотя хотели они его, наверное, назвать просто «псом», не в честь героя романа, но как бездушную механическую псину. И Дерек бы не возразил.

Он как пес рыскал по улицам, теша мысль, что случайно, в многомиллионном городе найдет убийцу. Сольется с толпой, услышит знакомый запах, который подсознательно запомнил в тот день в палате, возьмет след и поймает. Но убийцы не было. Были карманники, грабители, хулиганы, проститутки и мелкие торговцы наркотой.

Были и другие: девушки с родинками, уличные музыканты-виолончелисты, студенты со звонким смехом, туристы из Европы с чуть вздернутыми носами и бледной кожей. Однажды Дерек пару часов смотрел, как художник писал чей-то портрет, сжимая кисть в тонких, гибких пальцах.

Он задавался одним и тем же вопросом: если Пейдж была не его половинкой, мог ли он вообще разглядеть свою пару?

— Что ты там нашел? — позвал Стайлз Дерека, стоя на пригорке. После пары часов безрезультатных блужданий они решили пройтись вдоль речки и вернуться к машинам. Шериф звонил им дважды, да и вечерело, а Стайлз не особо остро видел в темноте.

В свете закатного солнца Дерек засмотрелся на воду. Сначала он казался просто задумчивым, но потом взгляд его заострился, будто он что-то увидел на дне. Спустившись ниже и, видимо, не желая мочить ноги, Дерек пытался достать это нечто рукой.

— Помочь?

— Кинь мне палку, — Стайлз хрюкнул со смеху, и Дерек чуть не ковырнулся в воду, взмахнув для равновесия руками. — Ветку, идиот, дай мне ветку.

Оглядевшись, Стайлз отломал от поваленного дерева сук подлиннее, неровными прыжками спустился к берегу и со скабрезной ухмылкой протянул его Дереку.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Дерек притворно попытался подсечь Стайлза под щиколотки, чуть не преуспел и, отложив утопление родного напарника на «потом», окунул ветку в воду. Поковырявшись среди донной гальки и ила, он подсек улов и поднял ветку над водой. На самом конце, роняя прозрачные капли в реку, свисал охотничий кулон: волк, луна и стрелы.

— Это что? — прищурившись, спросил Стайлз.

— Это мое, — раздался хрипловатый женский голос с противоположного берега, и в их сторону полетели стрелы.

— Все-таки, летишь?

— Меня ничего здесь не держит, Лиззи, — Дерек поправил на плече лямку рюкзака и отвел взгляд. Он бежал из Нью-Йорка с позором. Он сдался, даже не пытаясь.

— Ты же знаешь, что я терпеть не могу это имя, — проворчала Элайза, добавив совсем другим тоном, — но как, черт подери, у тебя получается произносить его, будто ты гребанный мистер Дарси?

Она дотянулась до его лица и ущипнула за щеку. Дерек невольно улыбнулся и бросил на нее один прощальный взгляд. Таксист за спиной нетерпеливо посигналил, и Дерек нагнулся, чтобы в последний раз обнять последнего в Нью-Йорке родного человека. Она обняла его в ответ и отпустив, шлепнула по заднице.

— Всегда хотела это сделать, — и с чуть грустной улыбкой пожелала ему: - попутного ветра, волчонок.

— Против ветра, суки, — первое, что со стоном произнес Дерек, как только очнулся. И тут же с рычанием позвал: — Стайлз!

— Я тут, — надсадно прокашлял Стайлз в ответ, для эффекта потопав ногами по полу. Это все, что он мог сделать, притянутый ремнями к допотопному креслу для психов. Дерек дернулся к нему, но руки и ноги охотники заботливо сковали ему за спиной массивной серебряной цепью. И примотали к тяжелой решетке, чтобы наверняка. — Ты как?

Дерек затих, явно прислушиваясь к себе.

— Стрелы были без аконита, умирать пока не тянет.

— Хорошо, потому что я сам хочу тебя убить. Потом, — процедил Стайлз и добавил, — спасибо.

Как только щелкнула первая тетива, Дерек навалился на Стайлза, закрывая его телом и принимая в спину добрый десяток стрел. Стайлз был, конечно, бесконечно ему благодарен, только руки все равно чесались придушить Хейла.

— Сам как?

— Жить буду, — Стайлз сплюнул на пол, в воздухе запахло его кровью. — Наверное. Надо сообщить отцу, где мы.

Дерек поерзал, оглядываясь и прислушиваясь, сдался и спросил:

— А где?

— В туннелях под Бикон-Хиллз. Они огромные, мы со Скоттом и половины не пролезли. Тут такие закутки есть — без хорошего нюха не выйти.

— Полезно знать, — мрачно отозвался Дерек и настороженно приподнялся. — Кто-то идет.

Вскоре до Стайлза тоже донесся звук уверенных шагов. Каждый удар каблуков о пол был похож на стук молотка о крышку гроба.

\- Заждались, мальчики? – дверь открылась, и в проеме появилась красивая женщина, отвращающая одной своей ядовитой улыбкой. На плече у нее висела набитая шмотом большая спортивная сумка.

— Места себе не находили, — тут же осклабился Стайлз, и Дерек хмыкнул, соглашаясь.

— А тебя, — она подошла к Дереку ближе и со всей силы ударила его носком ботинка под дых, — я помню. Особенная фиалка.

Стайлз рванулся вперед, но ремни впились в руки и грудь, не пуская ни на сантиметр.

— Отвали от него, маньячка, — им нужно было тянуть время. Любой ценой.

— О, конечно. Все, что попросишь, — женщина еще раз презрительно пнула Дерека и приблизилась к Стайлзу. — Сегодня я вся твоя. Меня зовут Кейт.

Не надо было быть гением, чтобы предугадать ее планы. Его сердце, обезумевший Дерек. Лужи крови. Какой-то хитрый план.

— Зачем вам это? — Стайлз сменил тон, глядя, как она раскладывает на столе в углу оружие и какие-то тряпки.

— Малыш, ты никогда не думал, что люди не должны сношаться со зверьем? Зоофилия и все в таком духе?

— Чего?

— Вот он, — Кейт махнула в сторону Дерека рукой, — тварь, в полнолуние обрастающая мехом и загоняющая малышей Бемби, чтобы потом сожрать их всей стаей. Надев штаны, человеком он не стал.

Стайлз молча таращился на нее, не находя других слов, кроме непечатных. Эта Кейт была больной фанатичкой. Она, конечно, и так вырезала людям сердца, но ее маниакальность, судя по всему, подавалась под поджаристой корочкой ксенофобии.

— А ты — человек, — вернувшись к нему, она наклонилась ближе и сжала его щеки между пальцев, заставляя выпятить губы, — но почему-то тебя тянет подставлять зад шелудивому псу.

— Мне конечно лестна такая ревность, — прошамкал Стайлз, — но, во-первых, ты все равно не в моем вкусе.

Для верности он попытался укусить ее за руку, но у Кейт с рефлексами все было хорошо. Отдернув пальцы, она выгнула бровь и придирчиво окинула его взглядом.

— Во-вторых, — продолжил Стайлз, наклоняясь вперед, насколько позволяли ремни, — он волк. И в-третьих, мы — помощники шерифа. И ты сядешь. Надолго. Если ФБР не решит прибрать тебя для опытов. Дерек!

Пока он пытался заболтать ее, Кейт выудила откуда-то дубинку-шокер, и как только Стайлз замолчал, с размаху всадила в Дерека разряд тока. Дерек взревел, выпуская клыки, а Стайлз заорал, едва не падая со стула и не ломая кости рук.

— Видишь, гуманист ты мой. Он животное. Как вы смеете загрязнять человеческий род? Ваше потомство…

— Если ты не заметила, мы технически не сможем дать потомство, — огрызнулся Стайлз сорванным голосом.

— О, такие, как вы, найдут выход. Суррогатное материнство, такие же клыкастые приемыши, которых бросили кто поумнее. Вы как тараканы, — предъявила Кейт Дереку и пронзила его еще одним зарядом. От боли Дерека Стайлза скрутило так, что успей он перекусить, постарался бы сблевать на Кейт. Которая гнула свое, — никак вас не остановить, не перебив желание размножаться с нормальными.

— Надеюсь ты не о себе, — его Кейт приложила дубинкой в висок: раз, другой, третий. Дерек истошно лязгал цепями за ее спиной, а Стайлз только сжимал зубы и думал сквозь боль, что так он мог растянуть пытку и дать время отцу найти их. До того, пока они не сдохли.

— Ну, ладно, поиграли, и хватит. Пора принести тебя в жертву будущему человечеству, — Кейт отложила шокер и подхватила со стола острый изогнутый нож. Сморгнув с глаз пелену боли, Стайлз запаниковал и метнулся взглядом к Дереку. Тот во все глаза смотрел на него и без устали рвался из оков.

— Лежать! — презрительно рявкнула Кейт в его сторону. Дерек обнажил клыки и гулко, по-волчьи рявкнул в ответ. Кейт скривилась. — А хотя…

В ее руке блеснул пистолет, и под истошный крик Стайлза она нажала на спусковой крючок. Дерека дернуло так, что он ударился затылком о решетку и на мгновение затих. Это мгновение Стайлзу казалось, что он мертв. И чуть не умер сам, вновь срывая голос и захлебываясь брызнувшими слезами. Если бы Дерек, вздрогнув, не пришел в себя и не изогнулся, хватая ртом воздух, Стайлз бы сдался. Но глаза Дерека загорелись холодным синим, и Стайлз вспомнил, что может дышать. Пока не увидел, как из пулевой раны в его плече сочится иссиня-черная жижа.

— Мой любимый аконит, редкий сорт, — почти с нежностью улыбнулась Кейт, оглядывая дело своих рук. — Вызывает почти мгновенный паралич. Псинка послушно полежит там, а я пока займусь тобой. Он может смотреть.

Она игриво расстегнула пару пуговиц на блузе и соблазняюще наклонилась.

— Ну что, дружок, готов? — нож в ее руке отозвался стальным бликом.

— Все готово, — позвала с кухни мама, и Дерек зарылся глубже в подушку. Он жил в Бикон-Хиллз уже неделю, дружелюбие и сочувствие стаи душило, и Дерек трусливо просиживал все время в тишине своей комнаты. Изредка он совершал вылазки на кухню, в ванную и пару раз отправлялся в лес: вот уж чего-чего, а бега в полном перевоплощении Дереку не хватало до ломоты в костях.

В дверь забарабанили, и не дожидаясь разрешения, в комнату ввалилась Лора, с разбегу прыгая на кровать и выхватывая у него подушку.

— Эй!

— Хорош прятаться.

— Выйди, Лора.

Она повернулась на бок и подперла ладонью щеку:

— Ты же знаешь, что мы тебя любим, да?

Дерек знал. Он бы не вернулся, если бы не знал, что стая отогреет его. Но ему нужно было время.

— Я не могу, Лора. Я знаю. И тоже люблю вас, но…

— Нас много? — уже тише сказала Лора, придвигаясь ближе. — Мы скучали, тебя давно не было дома.

Дерек спрятал лицо в ладонях и повел плечами. Восемь лет он приезжал домой только на большие праздники, улетая в Нью-Йорк с первым рабочим рейсом. Он был так занят. У него были на то причины.

Больше у него не было причин.

— Я скажу им, чтобы не так сильно наседали. Но тебя очень не хватает за столом, — она потрепала его за холку и одним легким движением соскользнула с кровати. — Мы ждем тебя внизу.

И с этими словами швырнула в Дерека отобранной подушкой.

Дерек ругнулся и, фырча, вылез из постели.

Стайлз остервенело осыпал Кейт ругательствами, пока она смазывала лезвие какой-то дрянью. Кроме ножа на стол она выложила тройное лезвие, похожее на механическую лапу из автомата с медвежатами. Только ее игрушка была заточена как бритва, и с ее помощью Кейт, очевидно, собиралась урвать себе другой трофей.

— А ты знал, что в Калифорнии рождаются самые сильные охотники, дружок? — спросила она Стайлза, любовно разглядывая «лапу» и расслабленно присаживаясь на стол. Ее неторопливость настораживала. — Это потому, что тварей в здешних теплых лесах больше, чем положено природой. Есть, где разгуляться. Есть, на ком учиться.

Заскулив, Стайлз с болью глядел на Дерека, истекающего отравленной кровью. Он еще пытался выкорчевать оковы или выбить собственные суставы, чтобы сбросить ослабленные цепи, но силы вытекали из него в черную вязкую лужу на холодные камни.

— И что, весь твой план — вырвать сердца двадцати людям? Тридцати? Считаешь, это всех остановит?

— Это только начало. Страх, малыш, дело заразительное, — Кейт вернулась к ножу номер один и перекинула его из руки в руку. — Сначала они начнут отказывать своей паре: сам знаешь, мы не чувствуем той тяги, которую испытывают эти звери. Нам хватает красивой, обыкновенной любви. Люди сильнее, их не ломает без всех этих розовых соплей.

— Ты что, не знакома с Тумблером? — съязвил Стайлз, за что получил удар по лицу плоской поверхностью ножа. Кожу обожгло, скулу рассекло, по щеке медленно покатилась теплая густая капля. — Сука.

— О, если тебе это ближе, — Кейт оглядела его с ног до головы и притворно разочарованно добавила, - жаль, что такой взрослый.

— Мне двадцать три.

Кейт обижено надула губки:

— О том и речь: жестковат уже, не подстроить. Хотя... Ты же здесь не за этим.

Она отошла, кинула на него еще один взгляд и занесла нож снова. Стайлз отвел взгляд и, не мигая, уставился на угасающего Дерека. Тот смотрел на него в ответ и надсадно дышал.

— Я…

«Люблю тебя», — попытался крикнуть ему Стайлз, но Дерек в ужасе распахнул глаза.

— Нет! — Ему хватило одного предсмертного признания.

Кейт едко усмехнулась и махнула рукой.

Одновременно с этим дверь в их камеру снесло с петель, и внутрь ворвался рычащий вихрь, сверкающий алыми всполохами. За мгновение Кейт повалило на пол, и незнакомая волчица, оседлав ее, впилась ей когтями в лицо. Стайлз бы порадовался и облегченно вздохнул, только когда Кейт падала, то выпустила нож из рук, и по закону жизни он воткнулся Стайлзу в бедро.

— Да еб твою! — взвыл Стайлз. Нож вошел в мышцу строго вертикально. Стайлз, стиснув зубы, дернул ногой раз-другой, но острое лезвие лишь сильнее прорезало плоть. — Дерек?

— Да, я… в порядке, — соврал Дерек, закашлялся и тут же удивленно выдохнул, — Кали?

— Здравствуй, щенок.

— Хватит скулить, — Кора уселась рядом с ним на скамейку и закатила глаза, глядя, как Дерек со вздохом закрыл книжку. — Ты месяц сидишь без дела.

— Ты чего-то хотела?

— Встряхнуть за шкирку. Но ты не в моей весовой категории, — подогнув ногу под себя, Кора откинулась на деревянные жерди спинки и подставила нос теплому солнцу. — Ты так мхом зарастешь. Займись делом.

— Пока ты не пришла, я читал.

— Слышала, шериф ищет еще одного помощника. Ему бы не помешал кто-то, вроде тебя.

— Что, нью-йоркской звезды?

— Тот, кому не все равно, дурила, — Коре было двадцать два, но она иногда была гораздо старше него. — Я же помню, как ты хотел стать полицейским. Носился со своей мечтой, словно одержимый, даже меня чуть не заразил. И?

Дерек моргнул и посмотрел на нее снова. Кора всегда знала, куда стремилась, чего хотела, и что люди, заступающие ей путь, не стоили ее внимания. Она не терпела идиотов, и Дерек остро почувствовал, что ведет себя, будто один из них.

— Пусть хоть все твердят, что время лечит. Но, на мой взгляд, «клин клином» работает гораздо лучше, — она потянулась и повернулась к нему. — К тому же лично мне не помешает в полиции свой человек.

Она улыбнулась и привалилась к его плечу, подставляя живот теплым весенним лучам.

Стайлза обдало теплом, но он этому не обрадовался. Перед ним, глядя в потолок стеклянными глазами, лежала Кейт, горло ее было разодрано одним сильным ударом, а ее вырванное сердце последний раз сжалось и замерло в когтях безумно улыбающейся Кали. Кровь стекала по ее руке, заливала камни и брызгами остывала на Стайлзе. Отплевываясь, Стайлз дернулся.

— Не хочу прерывать твое торжество, но… Хелп?

Кали сжала руку в кулак, превращая мертвое сердце в фарш.

— Конечно, — без лишних церемоний она выдернула из его ноги нож и одной левой разорвала крепкие кожаные ремешки. — Знаешь, какой был аконит?

— Пистолет, — кинул ей Стайлз и упал перед Дереком на колени. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами и был бледнее мела, под кожей черными змеями расползались отравленные сосуды. В пылу борьбы он слышал, как пистолет ударился о пол. Где же… — Вот!

Кали кивнула и растянула звенья цепи, разрывая их, словно рождественскую бумажную гирлянду. Оставив ее заниматься оковами, Стайлз поспешил к охотничьей сумке, надеясь найти зажигалку или хотя бы спички. С маньячки сталось бы кого-нибудь еще и поджечь.

Зажигалку он нашел в боковом кармане с сигаретами и походной фляжкой вискаря.

— Пригодится.

Остальное было делом отточенного годами опыта: вытащить магазин, извлечь пулю, высыпать из гильзы аконитовый порох. Попытаться встряхнуть Дерека. Потрепать его по щекам. Все-таки разбудить Дерека ударом в челюсть и вовремя отпрянуть от сомкнувшихся в воздухе челюстей. Поджечь порох, заставить Дерека вдохнуть лиловый дым, втереть пепел в рану. Дать по морде второй раз — за все хорошее. Плеснуть виски на ногу, взвыть, подуть. Плеснуть виски в глотку, перевести дух.

Прилечь рядом с Дереком «всего на минуточку».

Закрыть на секундочку глаза. Все-таки выжить.

Дерек был готов сдохнуть. Последнее, что он ждал, входя в кабинет шерифа — столкнуться нос к носу о Стилински-младшим. С одного взгляда на Стайлза Дерека прошиб холодный пот: пацан был живым напоминанием о каждом влажном сне Дерека с тех пор, как ему стукнуло четырнадцать. Или о том, что в его случае все сны были бесполезны. Что из-за них он влюбился в Пейдж, а потом из-за него ее не стало. Его глаза горели синим, и он подавил желание сверкнуть ими в сторону Стайлза, чтобы сразу отвадить его от себя, а главное — себя от него.

Потом только Дерек, вспоминая встречу, понял. В пронзительных карих глазах, в упрямой линии чуть вздернутого носа и в танце беспокойных пальцев читалось одно: если бы Стайлз решил, ничто не смогло бы отвадить его от Дерека.

Прижавшись к Дереку ближе, Стайлз довольно вздохнул и попытался устроиться поудобнее. Бедро, будто сдавленное жгутом, отозвалось глухой болью. Недовольно ворча, Стайлз поерзал и, поняв, что ощущение не уходит, приоткрыл глаза.

Он лежал в собственной постели, в трусах и любимой футболке. Рядом, подложив под спину подушки, сидел Дерек с книгой в руках. Он был бледноват, но жив, на плече красовался розовый шрам от пулевого ранения. Но и он должен был скоро пропасть. Опустив взгляд на свою ногу, он увидел бинты и почувствовал, наконец, запах больницы, боль и запоздалую панику.

— Тс-с-с! — погладил его по спине Дерек, отвлекая и переводя внимание на себя. — Все уже хорошо.

— Сколько времени? — сорванным голосом прохрипел Стайлз.

— Одиннадцать утра. Понедельник.

— Неслабо. Как мы выбрались?

— Эта… — Дерек запнулся. — У нее был сотовый, я вызвал твоего отца.

— О, тяжелая артиллерия, — Стайлз расслабился и улегся поудобнее, пальцами то и дело касаясь повязки. Дерек оттолкнул его руку, дотронулся до бедра и принялся вытягивать боль. – А… как ее? Кали?

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Дерек. Извивающиеся под кожей черные змейки боли растворились, и он принялся разминать кисть, возвращая ей чувствительность. — Шериф сообщил в департамент штата. Она не умеет прятаться. Но зато отлично умеет убегать.

— Это та самая? — спиной он почувствовал, как Дерек кивнул, и тревожно обернулся на него.

В глазах Дерека блестели искры, будто прошлое вызвало у него улыбку. И пусть он не улыбался губами, она пряталась там, в уголке рта. Не в силах себе отказать, Стайлз подтянулся и поцеловал Дерека, прижимаясь губами к податливым, мягким губам и царапаясь о жесткую щетину.

— Шериф будет дома через пару часов, — вздохнул Дерек, разрывая поцелуй. Он впустил меня и приказал присматривать. Когда ты ему рассказал?

Стайлз улыбнулся шире и чмокнул Дерека в нос.

— Я не рассказывал. Совет на будущее: недооценивать его — плохая идея. Шериф он или кто? — Дерек, кивнул и, наконец, улыбнулся в ответ. — Все, никаких разговоров о родителях на этих трех квадратах. У нас два часа.

Дерек отложил книжку и вовремя подхватил Стайлза, кинувшегося в его объятья.

Дерек держал Стайлза в объятьях: живого, теплого, своего собственного Стайлза.  
Он больше не хотел возвращаться прошлое.

Он подхватил Стайлза под мышки, заглянул в его лицо и с минуту рассматривал встрепанные прядки, вздернутый нос, россыпь родинок и смешливые янтарно-карие глаза. Нашел бы он его, если бы?.. Почувствовал бы он когда-нибудь, что где-то еще есть кто-то ближе, чем?.. Был бы Стайлз счастлив? Будет ли Стайлз счастлив с ним теперь?

— Ауч! — Стайлз ущипнул Дерека за руку, вырывая из размышлений.

— Не останавливайся, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз и прикусил губу.

— Может, ты отдохнешь?

— Час и пятьдесят минут. Тик-так, — Стайлз постучал по его запястью пальцем, отмеряя секунды, и Дерек капитулировал. Закинув здоровое бедро Стайлза к себе на колени, он помассировал его, наслаждаясь стоном, которым отозвался на ласку Стайлз. Этот звук он был готов слушать всю оставшуюся жизнь, и подобные мысли его даже не пугали. Поддавшись минутной слабости, он так крепко сжал пальцы, что Стайлз зашипел и вцепился ему в плечи, с головой погрузившись в ощущения. Закончив с массажем, Дерек скользнул руками выше, огладил ягодицы, пальцами пробежался по пояснице и подхватил Стайлза ладонями под широкую спину. Стайлз зарылся пальцами в его волосы и увлеченно разглядывал Дерека в ответ. А еще трогал; и Дерек бы закрыл глаза, чтобы полностью отдаться его прикосновениям, но наблюдать за Стайлзом было очень, очень ново. К сожалению, через некоторое время поза стала неловкой, и им пришлось повозиться, чтобы найти удобное положение. Наконец, Стайлз уселся к нему на бедра и, нырнув вперед, влажно прижался ртом к его щеке, с каждым поцелуем приближаясь к его губам. Целовать Стайлза казалось так же естественно, как дышать. Поцелуи из нежных плавно переросли в нетерпеливые, требовательные, жадные. Дерек не заметил, как его руки опустились ниже, надавливая Стайлзу на поясницу и заставляя прогнуться, прижаться. Чуть сместившись на правое колено, он потерся промежностью о бедро Дерека, не давая усомниться в своем желании.

— Час двадцать, — с придыханием сообщил Стайлз. — Может, в дженгу сыграем?

— В набрасывание колец, — Дерек обхватил сквозь белье его член, проведя ладонью вверх и вниз. Стайлз запрокинул голову, распахнул рот, и Дерек завороженно замер, глядя на абрис его шеи. Он обязан был попробовать ее на вкус, заклеймить. Оставить метку, чтобы все оборотни знали. Чтобы все люди видели. Чтоб он сам в любой момент мог посмотреть на Стайлза и убедиться, что все это теперь — его. Он прижался носом к месту, где шея переходила в плечо, и втянул ноздрями насыщенный запах Стайлза.

— Боже, не останавливайся, — Стайлз дернул его за пряди, и Дерек, распахнув рот, прильнул к этому месту ртом, надавливая, посасывая, вдавливая в тонкую кожу выступившие клыки. На вкус его кожа была еще лучше, чем запах. Языком коснувшись покрасневшей кожи, Дерек двинулся выше, одним длинным движением скользнув до подбородка и прикусывая его волчьими зубами.

— Что ж ты делаешь со мной, черт, — Стайлз всхлипнул и конвульсивно стиснул пальцы в волосах. Дерек шутливо рыкнул. Кожа под его ладонями покрылась мурашками.  
— Дай мне, — выпутавшись из его объятий, Стайлз опустился ниже, сопровождая свой путь поцелуями: скула, подбородок, плечи. Толкнув Дерека на подушки, он заставил его полностью раскрыться и со всем рвением вернулся к исследованиям. Он прикусывал тонкую кожу у подмышек, обхватывал губами соски, дразнил их языком, пока они не набухли и не затвердели, царапал зубами кожу живота, вылизывал рельефные мышцы пресса. Дерек подавался ему навстречу, но каждый раз Стайлз уверенными ладонями возвращал его обратно.

— Стайлз!

— Лежать, Дерек.

Он уже слышал эту команду, буквально вчера. Но между вчера и сегодня была пропасть. Вчера он готов был отгрызть за унизительное сравнение чужое лицо. Сегодня в ответ на одно лишь это слово член в штанах дернулся, и он невольно вскинул бедра, ища давление.

— Что там… со временем?

— Пятьдесят девять минут. Я постараюсь побыстрее, — Стайлз с ухмылкой поддел пальцами резинку штанов и стянул их на бедра вместе с бельем. — Ух ты. Добрый день!

С этим словами он опустил голову и зарылся носом в густые волосы у Дерека на лобке. Глубокими вдохами он будто пытался насытиться запахом, одновременно сводя Дерека с ума.

— Нет… не торопись, — Дерек погладил влажную от пота макушку и закатил глаза. Стайлз широкими движениями огладил его бедра, то и дело оставляя ногтями на коже красные следы и вызывая в теле Дерека мелкую дрожь. Будто не замечая его реакции, Стайлз вздохнул и устроился на животе щекой, пальцами то соскальзывая на внутреннюю сторону бедер, то поднимаясь выше, к самой мошонке. Дерек отдался чувству спокойствия, наслаждаясь нежностью размеренных сильных движений. Он давно не испытывал в сексе подобного. Но Стайлз, решив, что хорошего понемножку, повернул голову и игриво лизнул его пупок. Дерек от удивления распахнул глаза, встретился со Стайлзом взглядом, и, увидев в карих глазах жажду и решимость, не посмел больше их закрывать. Добившись, видимо, своего, Стайлз сполз еще ниже и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, коснулся губами основания члена.

Под когтями Дерека треснула простыня.

— Тише, — шепотом усмирил его Стайлз, обдавая член горячим дыханием. Медленно, слишком медленно он скользнул кончиком языка по набухшей вене и, сжалившись, губами обхватил головку, тут же надеваясь на ствол глубже. Дальше Дерека будто окунуло с головой под воду, а время замедлилось. Стайлз сосал глубоко, вбирая член до самой глотки. Дереку казалось, что жар поглотил его: по всей длине члена, в пульсирующих яйцах, между ягодиц, по позвоночнику, а перед глазами все плыло. Он будто оказался в собственном порно. И у него был шикарный партнер. Стайлз, будто точно знал, чего Дерек хотел в эту секунду: он надевался на него, обильно смачивая член слюной, непроизвольно сглатывая и тяжело дыша. Одной рукой помогая себе у основания, второй он мягко перебирал в горсти яички. С особенной, осторожной даже, нежностью Стайлз то и дело пальцем оглаживал кожу за мошонкой, пуская по всему телу Дерека горячие всполохи удовольствия. В его руках Дерек отзывался на любое касание, и это бы могло удивить, но Дерек не распылялся в постели на философию. В постели Дерек подавался навстречу, затылком зарывался в подушки, тихо стонал и иногда срывался на рык. Стайлз явно одобрял, вторя рычанию своим человеческим, эхом отдающимся по всей длине члена. Не отдавая себе полностью отчет в том, что делает, Дерек выпустил из пальцев простыню и, легко погладив себя по груди, сжал в щепоти сосок. Тело, переполненное ощущениями, отозвалось, Дерек выгнулся навстречу новому источнику удовольствия, вскинул бедра, и Стайлз, не удержавшись, скатился с кровати. Дерек потеряно моргнул, поежился, а с пола до него донесся хриплый гогот.

Сидя на полу и вытирая с лица слюну свисающим с кровати одеялом, Стайлз заливался гордым смехом. Он, имевший весьма ограниченный опыт в вопросах минета, довел взрослого, божественно привлекательного оборотня до исступления одним своим ртом. Его распирало от взвившегося к потолку чувства собственной важности, ведь Дерек потерял контроль. В хорошем смысле. Он отпустил себя, позволил насладиться моментом, собственными ощущениями, дотронуться до себя. Важнее даже, чем довести Дерека до оргазма, Стайлзу было заставить его разрешить себе удовольствия, которых он был поистине достоин.

— Ты там как? — свесившись с края кровати, поинтересовался Дерек. Он был прекрасен: влажный от пота, запыхавшийся, разрумянившийся, с покрасневшими кончиками ушей и виноватой, но все-таки довольной мордой. И он был весь его.

— Я в порядке, — со смехом фыркнул Стайлз и вскарабкался обратно. Бедро ныло, но оно того стоило. Еще как.

— Или сюда, у нас тридцать две минуты.

Стайлза не нужно было просить дважды. Он подполз ближе, довольно улыбаясь, чтобы тут же оказаться на лопатках. Дерек, окинув взглядом раскрывшееся перед ним поле деятельности, явно собирался вернуть должок. Для начала он удобно устроился у него между ног и, склонившись над Стайлзом с хищным видом, набросился на его рот. Больше не было осторожности и нежности. Дерек вылизывал вкус собственной смазки, прикусывал заострившимися зубами губы, сминал рот Стайлза своим — и трогал, трогал, трогал его везде. Его пальцы летали, находя чувствительные точки одну за другой: соски, сгибы локтей, подколенные ямки. Он мстительно царапнул когтем пупок, отчего Стайлз вскрикнул и шлепнул Дерека по плечу:

— «Ч» — честность!

Дерек глянул на промокшие насквозь трусы Стайлза и покачал головой:

— Лишь одно твое слово, и я прекращу.

— Попробуй только, — не в силах спорить в голос, прошипел Стайлз и зарычал, обнажив зубы. Дерек рыкнул в ответ пастью, полной бритвенно-острых клыков, и трусы на Стайлзе чуть не сгорели.

Они кувыркались еще добрых семь минут, кусаясь, заласкивая укусы, оставляя друг на друге метки и мимолетные поцелуи. Стайлз одернул ногу, когда Дерек оставил на пятке щекотный поцелуй. Дерек сверкнул синими глазами, когда Стайлз всосал в рот мочку уха. Где-то в процессе Стайлз окончательно избавился от мокрых трусов, и Дерек этим, наконец, воспользовался.

В очередной раз опрокинувшись на спину, Стайлз приглашающе раздвинул ноги. Дерек сел между ними на корточки и, мягко скользнув руками от пальцев в бедрам, закинул их к себе на плечи. Стайлз сложился пополам и подумал, что в будущем ему стоит задуматься о классе йоги. Подумал и забыл; Дерек переместился ниже, лег на живот и дал волю языку.

Стайлз завыл.

Дерек знал, что делать. Он смачивал задницу Стайлза щедро, снова и снова ввинчиваясь в него языком, толкаясь внутрь сначала одним, а затем и двумя пальцами. Он прикусывал ягодицы и гиперчувствительную кожу мошонки. Он широкими мазками вылизывал его анус. Он усердно разрабатывал Стайлза и готовил его под себя, до тех пор, пока Стайлз не забил пятками по его спине.

— Я готов, готов, готов! — как и Дерек.

В полной боевой готовности с выражением абсолютного триумфа, Дерек приподнялся на четвереньки, накрыл Стайлза собой и, удерживаясь на одной руке, второй направил член в Стайлза.

— Тринадцать минут, командор, — шепнул ему в ухо Стайлз и «пришпорил» его зад пятками.

И понеслась.

Стайлз забыл, что у него болело горло и отзывались болью мышцы. Он насаживался на горячий член, подмахивая бедрами, и безуспешно хватался за мокрого от пота Дерека. Он, не затыкаясь, говорил ему, как Дерек хорош, где «да», а где «да, о, боже, еще». Он практически заскулил, когда Дерек развернул его на бок и, подтянув коленки к животу, одним махом вошел в него снова. Ощущение полного подчинения Стайлза щекотало, но ему хотелось не этого. Он, как и прежде, хотел дать Дереку все, а потому, поймав момент, вывернулся и улегся на живот, разводя колени и прогибаясь.

— Ты меня вгонишь в гроб, — ошалело отозвался из-за спины Дерек.

— Обязательно! Если ты в меня сейчас ничего не вгонишь, — для пущего эффекта Стайлз потряс в воздухе задницей, которую Дерек почему-то игнорировал.

Или. Нет, совсем нет. Накрыв ягодицы ладонями, Дерек скользнул в его зад пальцами, огладив растянутое колечко мышц, толкнулся глубже. Простата Стайлза припухла, горела и требовала внимания. Дерек со всей осторожностью выпустил когти и царапнул ее, тут же втягивая их обратно.

— Не смей. Дерек, еще! — молил Стайлз, уткнувшись носом в локоть. — Пожалуйста, еще.

— Только не двигайся, — Дерек мягко коснулся простаты когтями и, пару раз нежно огладив, надавил. Стайлз не двигался. Стайлз кусал руку и, кажется, плакал. Дерек царапал его снова и снова, вынимая пальцы и снова проталкивая, ввинчивая по спирали, смелее и сильнее. Стайлз снова принялся подмахивать, не в силах больше держаться. И Дерек, не способный больше терпеть, вытащил пальцы и снова вошел в него членом. У Стайлза сдали колени.

Выпрямив ноги, он просто лежал и, толкаясь на Дерека задом, принимал все, что Дерек хотел ему дать. Он повернул голову на бок и требовательно приоткрыл рот. Дереку пришлось подхватить его под грудь и приподнять над матрасом, чтобы поцеловать его как следует. Он поддразнил языком язык Стайлза и начал двигать им в одном ритме с членом. Стайлз дотянулся до его задницы рукой, пытаясь подтолкнуть Дерека еще немного, еще сильнее. Дерек накрыл его руку своей ладонью и вместе с ним дотянулся до собственного сфинктера, толкаясь в него пальцем Стайлза.

Стайлз укусил его за губу и кончил на подушки, так до себя и не дотронувшись. Он откинулся Дереку на грудь и из последних сил просунул палец глубже. Вздрогнув, Дерек уткнулся лбом в его плечо, прижался губами к оставленной на шее метке и снова прикусил ее, изливаясь в Стайлза горячей спермой. Не выходя из него, Дерек повалился на кровать и шумно выдохнул.

— Четыре минуты, — заплетающимся языком рапортовал Стайлз. — Сканворд?

Не в силах больше терпеть, Дерек запрокинул голову и захохотал. Стайлз со смехом скрылся под одеялом.

Шериф остался на станции до вечера. У них было еще шесть часов.

И последний сезон «Бруклин 9-9».

— Сколько? Четверо? Головы? У всех? — Стайлз взмахнул руками, тут же отбив запястье о руль. Они скучали в патруле, а отец его только вернулся домой с дежурства.

Шериф на экране устало кивнул. Кали буквально шла за Кейт по головам.

— А остальные?

— Ее телефон забрали федералы. Стайлз, можно, я пойду спать?

— Погоди, а…

— Приятных снов, сэр, — Дерек вежливо улыбнулся с пассажирского сиденья и, протянув руку, выключил фейстайм.

— Но они так ее и не поймали, — разочарованно протянул Стайлз.

— Это уже не наша юрисдикция, — Дерек сжал его колено, и Стайлз с довольным вздохом переплел с Дереком пальцы.

— А вот ночь сегодня просто сказочная, — заметил он мечтательно.

— Я не железный, — поерзал Дерек, упорно глядя не на Стайлза, а на раскинувшийся перед ними ночной город.

— О, да, я в курсе, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз и наклонился к самому его уху, задевая мочку губами, — но иногда ты просто каменный.

— Стайлз!

С запрещенной для влюбленных обзорной площадки они уехали только через час.

Перед тем, как отправиться домой, Стайлз припарковался у «Молли» и, улыбнувшись Дереку, пошел-таки за тройным бургером. Двумя.

**Author's Note:**

> Артер: Dark Mousy


End file.
